Aftermath
by Hope-no-Less
Summary: UPDATE! Back: Because the truth doesn’t necessarily dictate that you have to take it on face to face. HitsuHina
1. Name

**Chapter 1:** Name

**Summary:** "Hinamori, how many times will I tell you? It's Hitsugaya-taichou, not Hitsugaya-kun."

**A/N: **I really think this is the perfect chapter to start my very first fanfic here. Yeah I'm new so please go gentle on the flames. I really love this pairing and if you'll be so kind enough you'll R&R. XD

**Spoilers: **Nothing major I could think of. If you're familiar with this pairing then all you'll find here are common facts.

**Disclaimer:** Look if I owned this I wouldn't be here writing this, this would actually happen in the series! But sadly I don't own so you don't sue okay?

* * *

The sun's rays were practically dancing around good old Soul Society today. Not to mention the choir of birds chirped their merry tunes on top of the highest branches. All this was making the petite vice-captain of the 5th division skip happily down towards her destination.

The tenth division.

Shinigamis who would enter the said destination would always announce their arrival and wait nervously before they were told to enter. Usually they were just told to announce whatever message they have without opening the door. Of course there were exceptions like when it's highly classified or an urgent message. Then again most of the time hell butterflies were sent instead. The door was more like a huge, gigantic brick wall. Heck the way it was treated it was like the Gates of Hell.

Yet here she was sliding the door open ever so casually like she always would.

But this time she wasn't the only visitor.

She blinked. Matsumoto who was sitting on her favorite coach looked awfully distressed. Her hand was slowly massaging her forehead while her other hand was just waving wearily. The other visitor was Ukitake. He on the other hand was standing beside the coach his back facing the door. And of course Hitsugaya, who as usual was sitting behind the table buried with the usual amount of paperwork. His brows furrowed but he looked really annoyed for some reason.

"Ohayo, Ukitake-taichou, Rangiku-san!" She smiled cheerfully as she closed the door behind her. Ukitake turned around as he returned the greeting, "Ohayo, Hinamori-fukutaichou! You're in a pretty good mood today."

"Oh, she's always like that Ukitake-taichou, you should see her more often." Matsumoto said as she sat up straight to look at her as she gave a small smile. Meanwhile Hitsugaya gave a brief glance at Hinamori and went back arranging the papers in front of him. This caught her attention.

"Ohayo Hitsugaya-kun!"

All of the sudden Hitsugaya's fingers stiffened at her greeting. His brows were slightly twitching while cold emerald orbs searched a pair of warm hazel ones. Matsumoto glanced at Ukitake and rolled her eyes. Ukitake knew exactly what those eyes meant.

I told you so.

He sighed, '_So this was what she meant...'_

_Flashback_

_While making his way towards the tenth division Ukitake was taking his time walking down the hallway. Still no matter what he did he can't shake off the feeling of being stalked. Stopping in his tracks he looked back and sighed._

_"Come out you two..."_

_Instantly they came out of hiding and were currently kneeling in front of him. "TAICHOU!" Kotsubaki Sentaro and Kotetsu Kiyone._

_"Everything is just fine, you should just relax." He said as he gave a reassuring smile._

_"TAICHOU! I feel it's my responsibility to watch over you! After all Taichou you're sickness is getting worse!" He said this aggressively as he placed his right hand on his left chest like he was pledging an oath._

_"THAT'S UNFAIR KOTSUBAKI!" Kiyone gave him a death glare and eagerly faced her captain. "UKITAKE-SAMA!" She recited loud and clear, stressing the honorific 'sama'. "It's my duty to watch over you! I'm sure you'll be relieved of your illness when I keep watching over you!"  
_

_"YOU BOOGER! AND SINCE WHEN DID UKITAKE-SAN ALLOWED YOU TO USE THAT HONORIFIC!"_

_"LOOK WHO'S TALKING IDIOT! HE'S MY MASTER AND YOU'RE JUST HIS STUPID FETCH BOY!"_

_"SHUT UP BOZU!"_

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"_

_The poor captain couldn't do anything but sigh. _

_"Well at least there is still someone who accepts informal name calling."_

_Ukitake glanced and saw Matsumoto sliding the door open with a smirk on her face. She closed the door and approached them. Ukitake looked at her and questioned what she just said earlier._

_"Is there something wrong?"_

_"Oh nothing really, it would be nice to quit the formalities every once in a while don't you think?"_

_Now Ukitake was really confused, "What do you mean?"_

_Matsumoto just chuckled, "Taichou hates his name that's all."_

_End of Flashback._

Personally Ukitake doesn't mind if he was called by his first name. He made the 13th division as comfortable and functional as possible without too many formalities. Like when Rukia was brought in his division for example. Despite the fact that she came from a noble family Kaien and the others treated her as an ordinary person. Yeah, an ordinary person.

Hitsugaya's brows twitched in annoyance, "Hinamori, How many times will I tell you? It's Hitsugaya-taichou, not Hitsugaya-kun."

Ukitake quickly noticed the irritation of the white haired boy. When he stole a peek at Hinamori the poor girl was just tilting her head in confusion. He looked at both of them, Hitsugaya's cold emerald eyes glared at Hinamori's warm hazel eyes. They are childhood friends after all, so why didn't he like being called 'Hitsugaya-kun'? Was it for formalities sake? Professionalism?

Nope. There was something else. Something _deeper_. A small smile carved his face. 'That must be it.' He looked at Hinamori and his smile grew wider. 'Maybe you're not as dense as you look Hinamori-chan.' He looked at Matsumoto and faked a cough. A terribly loud and rough cough.

Matsumoto quickly understood right away. "Oh dear, look at you Ukitake-taichou! Come on we should go out and visit the 4th division!" Without even asking permission or bidding goodbye they were out the door before any of them could say something. Hitsugaya mentally noted that he would bombard Matsumoto with paperwork when she comes back.

"Ne, Hitsugaya-kun..."

"Hinamori!"

The petite vice-captain was taken aback by his sudden change of tone. Her eyes reflected worry but his reflected fury. Putting the papers aside, he rested his chin on his right palm with the same expression.

"You know what I mean."

Knowing how cryptic Hitsugaya can be she just shook her head.

He sighed; he hated it when we had to repeat everything. Especially this topic, it's the same as begging (well not exactly begging he'd rather have Ichigo taunt him about his height for the rest of his life than beg) it's the same as persuading her to stop calling him 'Shiro-chan'.

The truth is he wanted to hear it from her at least just once. He wanted to hear her call him 'Hitsugaya-taichou'. He badly wanted to hear it coming from her. The one person he deeply cares about.

Back when he was the rude watermelon spitting boy and, she was the naive bed wetter girl their world only rotated around watermelons. Then she was admitted to the Shinigami Academy, it rotated around her and moved without him. It was depressing but he was smug about it and pretended that it didn't matter. When she came to visit him occasionally, he'd hide a small smile behind his usual frown.

She'd tell him the stories about school, how mean her teacher was, how she tripped on one particular step everyday, how she stayed up all night to finish her project just to find out that it was due next week. He won't mind listening to her all day; at least he knew she's safe… She told him almost everything so he doesn't need to be annoyed by her absence.

There is one exception though and his brows would always twitch in annoyance at the mention of the name.

_Aizen-taichou_

He just doesn't understand what's with that damn annoying name that made Hinamori talk about him all the time. When she wasn't around he'd spend his time skulking with watermelons while he thought of the perfect reason. Then one day it hit him.He's a member of the Gotei 13 and not just any ordinary member, he's a _taichou… A captain…_

There are 13 squads in Gotei 13 and being a captain meant he was powerful, capable, and strong. Strong… Strong enough to fight, strong enough to defend, strong enough to protect… _Protect_… That damn annoying little word kept ringing in his ear. With that he realized that he too wanted to be strong… _Strong enough to protect…_ So he wouldn't worry... so she wouldn't get hurt...

She became vice-captain; he has to be captain.

He went through a hell lot just to be a captain. He'd go through it all over again just for her. Just to hear her call him 'taichou' with the sweet tone of hers that was filled with admiration. But to no avail even after Aizen was deemed 'non-existent' the title still belonged to him and him alone. In the end Aizen still won over her…

_Damn it…._

His fists tightened as his icy emerald orbs reflected that he was some where far and distant. A pair of hazel eyes watched him with concern. She feels guilty for letting him go through all this. Her unwavering admiration for her 'ex-captain' caused all this.

Then again maybe he just misunderstood.

The only reason she started calling him 'Hitsugaya-kun' was because she promised to call him by his name only if he entered the Shinigami Academy as well. Ever since then he's been competing against her ex-captain. He trained hard just to be a heck lot stronger and for that he earned the title 'genius' plus the strongest ice soul slayer in the whole soul society. She knew that he badly wanted to prove that he was a stronger captain than Aizen. He's proven that countless times already.

She knew that he wanted her to call him taichou as well. But she won't and she never will. She chuckled at the thought; '_Maybe I should clarify that part.'_

Emerald orbs averted its gaze back at her, "What's so funny?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, Hitsugaya-kun."

He sighed, '_Maybe I should just go ahead and say it.'_

"Hinamori I-"He was silenced by her finger that gently tapped his lip. She was already standing beside him. She bended slightly making sure her eye level was same as his. He watched her hazel eyes twinkle in delight. Delight? What was that for? His eyes looked back at her looking for answers.

She replied with a small smile. "He's different and you're special that's why you'll always be _my Hitsugaya-kun_."

He stared at her for a moment as he digested what she just said. Did she just emphasized the word _my_? For once he actually fell speechless and decided to look away from her. He sighed inwardly, '_Tche, only an idiot would compare himself to that bastard...__I really am an idiot after all...' _

After realizing what she was trying to say he gave away a small smile._ 'Of course I'm special; I'm her Hitsugaya-kun after all.'_

She leaned forward and kissed him at the cheek causing the white haired boy to blink in surprise. Feeling embarrassed he refused to meet her eyes. She giggled at his expression, "But I'll still call you Shirou-chan!"

"Tche."

"Ne Shirou-chan, How about some tea while waiting for them to return?"

"Do as you wish, Bed-wetter Momo."

"Mou! Hidoi Shirou-chan!" She turned her back on him furiously and started to prepare the tea.

Unknown to her his hand trailed to the cheek she just kissed and smirked, "A name for a name Momo."

* * *

"Mou, Hidoi!" – Hey that's mean/rude.

So uh, how'd I do? I just hope I made out some sense on this one. In any case I really had fun writing this and I hope you had fun reading this as well. R&R okay?


	2. Glasses

**Chapter 2:** Glasses

**Summary:** Feeling utterly hopeless the 5th division vice-captain decided that she needed glasses. A certain captain feels awkward, uneasy and soon it wrecked his nerves... not to mention his patience.  
**A/N:** As I go on with the next chapters you'll notice a funny pattern. p by the way the setting is here in the human world. , I'm really sorry about the late, really late update. School's up plus I work part time so everything's rather hectic. ,  
**Spoilers: **Nothing major I could think of. If you're familiar with this pairing then all you'll find here are common facts. By the way this is somewhere around the Arancar Arc.  
**Dedication: **This is dedicated to my first 5 reviewers namely: Cryptic Innocence, Uozumi, Solilyzz, Winter's light and IchigoxRukia. Thank you so much I reaeeaaaallllllyyyyy appreciate it! hugs.  
**Disclaimer:** Look if I owned this I wouldn't be here writing this, this would actually happen in the series! But sadly I don't own so you don't sue okay?

x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x

A pair of hazel orbs stared intensely on cold green.

This is hopeless.

The glaring contest is going no where.

She always lost no matter how hard she tried.

But that didn't bother her one bit, she always tried.

Although today was an exception; she finally accepted defeat.

Yup, she was definitely convinced that there was no point in trying anymore.

She shook her head and sighed exasperatedly, "I'll never understand what's written on that stupid blackboard!" She bowed and stared and her notes. Math as they call it here is confusing enough. Confusing as it is, it doesn't help having scribbles and doodles for notes. When she looked up she noticed the attention she gathered.

All heads turned and glanced at the unlucky student who just uttered a pair of unwise words. She instantly clamped her mouth shut. She mentally kicked herself _I can't believe I said that out loud! _Her face instantly turned red in embarrassment.

The teacher gave her a stern look, "Hinamori, see me after class."

She nodded gloomily as she waited for the class to end.

She gently slid the door closed and sighed. This was the fourth time she's been called to see a teacher in the faculty room. She walked down the hallway and slumped beside the nearest window. It was already lunchtime but she wanted a few minutes for herself before she went back to the classroom. After convincing herself that she felt a lot better she went back to class and sat on her chair.

The moment she sat down she was staring into oblivion again. She sighed inwardly _I don't want to be a burden anymore…_

"Oi."

Hinamori's thoughts came back to the present when she heard a familiar voice as someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"You alright?"

"K-Kurosaki-taichou!"

The orange haired boy sighed annoyingly, "I told you don't call me that when you're here!"

"I-I'm sorry!" She giggled nervously.

"Hinamori-kun what's wrong?" Rukia asked as she observed her recent actions.

"Nothing's wrong Rukia-san, I'll be fine I promise." Hinamori replied giving her a small reassuring smile. Rukia shrugged while Ichigo looked at her in disbelief and grunted.

"If you need help just ask, you're starting to act like Shorty."

Of course Hinamori knew who he meant when he said Shorty. The one and only Shiro-chan. She's only been staying alongside them for several weeks and she's noticed just how hostile everyone could be. It starts with the crazy name calling, followed by endless bickering and, the next thing you'll know is their releasing their Bankai! Of course a punch, slap or kick by either Matsumoto or Rukia would come in between.

Her captain's brows were always furrowed and his face displayed anger from who knows where. Deep inside his emotions were neatly tucked away. Her captain hardly shows this kind of affection to anyone well except of course his family, friends and Rukia. It's like every part of his character crumbles into pieces as long as she's around. Of course everyone knew about this. It's just a matter of time before he'd admit it and, add the fact that Rukia is dense it will really take a long time.

But that's another story.

She gave a small smile which caused Ichigo to look away. He hated it. She was silently teasing him again.

"Hinamori-chan!"

Their heads turned toward the direction of the voice. The bubbly orange haired princess was dragging the young quincy by the sleeve. Hinamori couldn't help but tilt her head in confusion. Ichigo winced while Rukia chuckled.

"Hinamori-chan what did they tell you? Why were you called again? Are you alright?" All this was said by the orange haired princess without batting an eyelash. The young quincy sighed.

Hinamori giggled, "Orihime-chan I'm fine."

She pouted as she thoughtfully tapped her finger on her chin, "You see Ishida-kun and I were talking about you a while ago and, we think we know what's going on!"

Hinamori's eyes widened and waited for her to continue her statement.

Rukia's brows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

Orihime elbowed Ishida on the sides, "Inoue-san, we're not sure."

"But you noticed it too right? Please let's just try it!"

Ichigo gave a skeptical look, "What are you trying to do anyway?"

Orihime gave a small smile and Ishida just nodded in defeat. She gingerly took of his glasses and placed it on Hinamori. Hinamori was startled by the sudden gesture as she blinked to adjust to her vision. She started to focus her vision on the blackboard.

"I can read what's on the blackboard!" Hinamori exclaimed.

"See? I told you I was right!" Orihime chirped triumphantly

"You could have just told us so we could ask the teacher to transfer you in front!" Ichigo said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"You can do that?" Rukia asked in surprise.

"Of course we can!" he replied smugly, "We can do that for people who are near-sighted."

Hinamori's brows furrowed, "Near-sighted?"

"It's a term we use for people who can't read things from afar Hinamori-san." Ishida replied as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Hinamori thanked him and quickly took off the glasses and gave it back.

Ichigo grinned as he glanced toward Rukia, "There's one more kind of person who can be transferred in front."

"What kind of people Kurosaki-san?" Hinamori asked in curiosity.

He's grin grew wider, "Small people who can't see because everyone else is taller than the---"He's words were cut by Rukia who just punched him real bad on the stomach.

Rukia glared at the sprawled figure on the floor, "What were you saying Ichigo?"

Ichigo silently groaned in pain and mumbled, "Nothing…"

"Anyway let's go to the clinic and ask if they have a pair of glasses you can borrow Hinamori-chan!" Orihime said as she took her hand.

"Eh?"

"At least you won't be called to go to the faculty again! Come on let's go Hinamori-chan!"

"B-but" Her protests didn't work as she was already being dragged out of the room.

She smiled, "Thank you Orihime-chan."

x-x-X-x-x

By the time break time was over Hinamori and Orihime came back with a pair of glasses. The nurse said that they were only reading glasses. Since nobody comes to borrow the glasses the nurse decided to give it to her instead. Classes started running smoothly now except for a certain emerald eyed boy.

When Hinamori came back in the room with glasses he was a little startled. He didn't expect her eyesight to be that bad. Come to think of it she has the habit of reading books every night when they were kids. When grandmother would come in her room she would shut the light off and tell her to go to sleep. The moment their grandmother would leave she'd bring out a flashlight she conveniently tucked under her pillow and continue reading.

_Old habits die hard._ He continued scribbling on a thin sheet of paper, pretending that he was listening. When the teacher wasn't looking he'd occasionally glance at Hinamori just to check if she was doing fine. She looked more like her chirpy old self again and that's good.

Yet something kept nagging him. It's been nagging him the first time he set his eyes on Hinamori's glasses. He looked up at the teacher and after deciding that he should ignore the boring lecture he started to open the ignored thought.

_The glasses look familiar... Where have I seen them?_

He glanced around the class for people wearing glasses. He's eyes landed on the teenage Quincy but cancelled him from the list. His glasses were obviously made to fit him anyway. _So where have I seen those glasses? Soul Society?_ His mind wandered to the people back at Soul Society.

_No one from my squad that's for sure... _His brows furrowed as he kept thinking. _Maybe the captains... _He tapped his finger on the table as he listed out all the captains. _Yamamoto only has a cane, Byakuya has the weird hairclip,_ _Tousen is blind, Komomura puts a bucket on his head besides them... _His fingers froze.

He gritted his teeth; the name won't even pass through. _Aizen..._

It was only a matter of time before they would fight him again. Time passed by so slowly that it just prolonged the agony for revenge. Classes are not enough from stopping him from his training. He just can't accept being defeated by him.

_I won't break my promise again..._

So what's with connecting glasses to Aizen?

_Obviously he wears glasses. _Hitsugaya grunted as he tried his best to control his anger. He took his pen and started to scribble. He started pondering on why people wear glasses.

Smart people wear glasses. He thought of the Quincy teen again and shrugged. _I think their term here for smart people are nerds. _Next reason would be because people's vision blur along with their age. He's seen a lot of old folks around the streets wearing glasses. It's strange that they still couldn't read properly at all.

Others were plainly vision impaired just like a certain 5th division vice-captain. Those were the reasons why people wear glasses. His inner voice filled up with sarcasm. _So what reason does a bastard like him wear glasses anyway?_

He despised the look in his eyes when he finally found him. It was heartless, cynical and cold as it stared at the half lifeless body of Hinamori. All those emotions were shown in his eyes. What made it worse was that his glasses reflected them all over again. It was like staring into two pairs of eyes. He can't believe it….

_That bastard deceived everyone. _Hitsugaya's grip on the pen became tighter as he continued scribbling. _Maybe that's why he wears glasses._ His scribbling couldn't contain his anger anymore so he decided to twirl the pen around his fingers. _His glasses kept his true nature a secret._

As he pondered about it he proved that it was true. Back when he was still the rude watermelon spitting boy Hinamori would always be perky when she was telling stories about her _ex-captain._ She'd always tell stories about his so-called 'Kindness and Bravery.' He was always annoyed at the fact that a person as such even 'exists'.

When he became Captain of the 10th division he annoyingly found out that her stories were true. What's worse was that he noticed Hinamori's admiration for her _ex-captain._ At first he didn't really bother as long as she's happy he won't bother supporting her all the way. It was because he thought he could _trust_ Aizen.

With a sudden twist everything went tumbling down. Aizen blackmailed Hinamori and caused her to fight him one on one. He used her against him... _He used glasses to hide who he really is..._ _That bastard destroyed my trust the moment his sword slashed Hinamori... _Then suddenly a thought struck him and wrecked his nerves.

_Is Hinamori doing the same thing?_

It hurts him to doubt her like this but he couldn't help it. He's seen what she can do for her _ex-captain_. _What could she possibly be hiding from us... from me? _His fists clenched his pen causing it to crack into pieces. _You're not hiding anything are you Momo?_

Unknown to him his aura had been changing ever since he started to ponder about the glasses. It was cold and at the same time fiery plus the sudden change was rather disturbing. Rukia and Ichigo exchanged quizzical looks along with the other shinigamis in the room.

At the end of the day Hitsugaya concluded one thing: He absolutely detests glasses.

The bell rang signaling the end of day. Hitsugaya packed up his things into his bag as he stood up. He looked up to see Hinamori waving telling him she'll wait outside. He frowned his previous thoughts were disturbing him again.

"Oi Toushiro!"

His brows twitched at the familiarity of the tone. He turned around, "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you," He glared, "Kurosaki."

He smirked, "Touché. I'm a captain to you know."

"Tche. What do you want?" He replied icily.

"If you need help just ask."

Hitsugaya was taken a back by his words that the surprise was evident in his face. "But still she needs your help more than anyone of us." Hitsugaya turned his back on him and felt some sense hitting his head. Ichigo continued, "I maybe her captain but, there are things that even I or anyone of us can't understand."

Hitsugaya looked up at the ceiling.

"Thanks."

x-x-X-x-x

"Mou! Shiro-chan what took you so long?" Hinamori puffed her cheeks in annoyance. She was waiting beside the school's main door. Hitsugaya shrugged and kept walking anyway. Hinamori walked quickly to catch up with him. Now they were walking side by side.

He glanced at her momentarily, "Why are you still wearing those?"

"Wearing what?" she asked confusedly

Hitsugaya muttered under his breath and looked away. "Let's go to the park..."

x-x-X-x-x

Hitsugaya was silently grateful that the weather didn't conspire against him. The sun was almost setting and the wind blew playfully against their faces. He wanted to start the conversation while they were walking towards the park but he didn't know how. His throat went dry just thinking of the right words. These are the times where he is grateful that Hinamori always starts the conversation.

"Ne, Shiro-chan?"

"Quit calling me that!"

"Why did you want to come here?" She said as he motioned him to sit on the bench.

He silently sighed and looked away as he sat beside her. Here goes nothing...

"Hinamori... Why do you wear glasses?"

A long silence enveloped them and it bit him through. Maybe... Maybe this conversation should be moved for another time... After all it is a little sudden. He willed his feet to push him up and stand but her voice broke through his thoughts.

"It's about _him_ isn't it?"

Hinamori is dense. She won't deny that but she would like to point out that she isn't _completely _dense. Especially about things concerning about her dear Shiro-chan. She knows very well what it means to be a Shiro-chan. To be strong for everybody's sake & to trust someone 'till the very end. That's why he prefers actions over words.

He wasn't very good with words. His face would do most of the talking with his usual grunting, constant frowns and occasional snorts. But it would be wise not to provoke any words from his mouth. Whether it was a phrase or a sentence his words are as sharp and as cold as his Soul Slayer.

But not to her.

He glanced at her and allowed their eyes to meet for a while. "Ah."

Silence once again.

His ears picked up when he heard her chuckle. He chose to ignore it but her chuckle turned to giggles and before he knew it he was hearing light hearted gales of laughter.

He turned to her and raised and irritated brow, "I don't see what's so funny, Momo."

Still unable to contain her laughter she tried her best to give a reply, "B-Because Shiro-chan," She took a deep breath and wiped the tear from her eye, "You're so paranoid!"

_Paranoid! Me?_ She wasn't making much sense at all. "So my being paranoid is amusing huh?" Hinamori stopped laughing and stared at the expression that graced his features. It was remorseful and she's hardly seen it before. Matsumoto would always tell her that this is how he'd look every time he visits her when she was still unconscious.

Remorsefully Restless

She moved closer to him and sighed as she rested her head on his shoulders. It surprised him of course but he welcomed her instead. She took off the glasses and placed it on his hand and covered it with her own. Their hands rested on his lap and Hinamori gave a small smile.

"You think too much do you know that Shiro-chan?" He shrugs as she continues.

"It's not about him Shiro-chan, it's me… just me."

The warm shades of orange crawled through the whole park. It gave a warm fuzzy feeling that made Hitsugaya think back on the time Hinamori was still in a coma. He would just stare at her and watch her breath for hours. Technically he ignored almost everything… He'd give anything just to know what's on her mind. Anything…

"I don't want to be a burden anymore."

"No one said you were a burden."

Her grip tightened, "I just want to do things on my own again… I don't want to be left behind; I want to catch up with everybody…"

He looked down at her and sighed, "You're with us already."

"I know," She sighed tiredly, "But everyone has already moved on…"

"And you?" He asked as he looked down at her thoughtfully.

"I'm trying..." She whispered faintly as she tightly closed her eyes. He was expecting this answer already and he knows exactly what to do.

"Then let's start with these glasses." He surprised her as he stood up from the bench with the glasses in his hand. In a blink of an eye he was already gripping Hyourinmaru with his right hand and the glasses on his left.

Hinamori's eyes widened frantically, "Hitsugaya-kun! Wha-What are you doing someone might see you!"

He gave a small smile, "Relax." Hinamori tried to but she was still anxious.

Hitsugaya threw the glasses up in the air and with a swift flick of his sword the glasses turned into an ice block. And with the second strike of his sword the ice block shattered into tiny crystalline pieces. It sparkled with the help of the warm orange sunlight. Hinamori looked up and stared at it in awe.

"You should stop hiding…"

Hinamori looked back at Hitsugaya, his back was turned to her as he watched the sunset.

"Those glasses won't help at all... Just..." He clenched his hand into a fist, mentally thankful that he wasn't facing her at all. She urged him to go on, "Just what Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Don't hide from me anymore..."

He had a hard time swallowing after he said that. His throat run dry and he felt the muscles on his body tense. His eyes stared blankly at the view before him. He finally said it. Now he was minutes away on deciding that he should leave now.

He blinked when he felt light slender arms embrace him form behind. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled as she whispered to his ear.

"I promise..."

x-x-X-x-x

"Ne, Shiro-chan?" She chirped happily as they walked hand in hand.

"Quit calling me that!" He said with the usual annoyance.

She giggled, "You do know that I have eye problems don't you?"

He grunted, "Hn."

"What are we going to do about it tomorrow?"

Hitsugaya mentally slapped himself. He's definitely going to regret this.

"Just come early tomorrow."

x-x-X-x-x

"Good Morning class!"

The teacher barked as she looked around the class with enthusiasm. The students stood up and tried to great the teacher with an equal amount of enthusiasm as well which of course they failed miserably.

The teacher nodded in satisfaction until something odd caught her eye.

"Hitsugaya, Toushiro?"

"What?"

"Where are you!"

"Here."

The class turned their heads and looked back at Hitsugaya who was rolling his eyes and trying his best to calm down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SEATED AT THE BACK WHERE I CAN'T SEE YOU!"

The students started snickering and chuckling as they watched how the white haired boy endured the mockery and embarrassment. Of course Ichigo and Renji had their share of snickers it just didn't last long due to cold icy glare being thrown at them.

Hitsugaya gritted his teeth, _I swear_ _when the Arancar is all over I'll make sure I'll come back here!_

x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x _  
_

Poor Hitsugaya, always taunted with height issues. (--,) R&R please! Thanks!

This is a preview for Chapter 3:

Title: Letters

**- **It just so happened, that Hitsugaya ran into letters with nameless senders clearly written for Hinamori. Out of curiosity he'd open it up, read it, and rip them apart.


	3. Letters

**Title: Letters**

**Summary: **It just so happened, that Hitsugaya ran into letters with nameless senders clearly written for Hinamori. Out of curiosity he'd open it up, read it, and rip them apart.

**A/N: **I haven't done any update lately… x . X For the readers out there if wouldn't update anytime this week this is my Christmas gift for you guys hope you like it.

**Spoilers: **Nothing major I could think of. If you're familiar with this pairing then all you'll find here are common facts.

**Disclaimer:** Look if I owned this I wouldn't be here writing this, this would actually happen in the series! But sadly I don't own so you don't sue okay?

Every Shinigami holds a certain pride for whatever division they work for. All thirteen divisions of Soul Society have distinct characteristics due to their "Captain's Influence."

Squad 11 takes pride in having Zaraki Kenpachi also known as "War Freak of the Century" as their captain, which is very much why most of the people there take after him. Squad 4 under Unohana Retsu despite being taunted as the "weakest division" should not be underestimated. After all without them where would the wounded and the dying be?

Squad 1 is very much like the strict Yamamoto, Squad 12 feels like guinea pigs in the palm of Mayuri's hands, Soi Fong's Squad 2 are Soul Society's neighborhood friendly ninja's, Squad 9's Kyoraku and Squad 13's Ukitake are a very cunning pair and to stay under Kuchiki Byakuya's Squad 6 you'd better stay on his good side. Squad 9 is lucky that they aren't required by Komomura to wear buckets on their head. Squad's 3, 5 & 7 would wish to remain out of it.

Shinigami's at Squad 10 under Hitsugaya Toushiro are proud to be under him. To have a child prodigy like him for a captain is an honor for them. Adding to his cold and serious attitude he even owns the strongest ice soul slayer, Hyourinmaru. For this he is feared and respected and the tenth division looks up at him.

And lately they've been doing it literally as well.

One can't help but stare in awe as Hitsugaya passes by the corridors of the tenth division. His age comes with his height as he was always teased by those taller than him. Now all they could do was gape at the sudden growth spurt. They always wondered about what he did to gain inches. Compared to Ichigo, Ichigo's just a head taller.

A group of Shinigamis agreed that it was vitamins. Others cancelled that knowing that they're captain is rather stubborn at times. Maybe all the training pays off after all. Then again it must be a special and rather intense training. Whatever it is they want to try it too!

And so the so called group of Shinigamis-who-want-to-grow-tall-too would meet early just a few meters from their Captain's quarters. They formed teams to take turns on who will follow their captain early in the morning. There were exactly ten teams and team 10 who has only six members are designated to follow him today.

They knew about their captain's morning routine so all they have to do is to follow him and watch him do it.

The moment Hitsugaya opened the door he knew he was being watched.

_Not this again._

Silently sighing he made his way down the hallway. He felt rather warm despite the fact that he was walking around at 4 o'clock in the morning. His eyes would glance from one side to another like a guard on duty. It won't hurt to make sure now wouldn't it?

Too bad he couldn't do the same to the stalkers following him from behind.

Slowly he hastened his pace as he took went right, left, left and right. He always lost them that way. He stopped in his tracks and felt that he hasn't lost them yet. He smirked, _Looks like they're getting better._

As his left foot stepped forward it started again. His pace becomes even faster as he moves forward. With every pace he quickly thought of a route that would lose them easily. He switched the path from the roof, to the hallway, and to the open grounds. Surprisingly they haven't lost track of him yet and they haven't reveal themselves. Hitsugaya grinned, he was actually enjoying this but he doesn't want to play any longer.

Still running around the roof he quickly landed down the nearest hallway. As he scanned the hallway with his eyes he quickly found the easiest way to lose the group that was following him.

"Don't tell me we lost him!"

"No we didn't I saw him head this way come on!!"

They silently ran through the hallway hoping no one would wake up with all the noise they were making. One of the members stopped in his tracks.

"Hey is anyone of you familiar with this place?"

"Now that you mentioned it... No. Wait a minute what's that smell??"

"Of course you wouldn't!" Team 10's hair rose up in surprise. They know that voice! And that smell is definitely the unmistakable scent of sake!! And if they're hunch is correct... This is the hallway to her room... And... Her room is just inches behind them so that would mean... They slowly turned around to the direction of the voice.

Yup. No doubt about it.

"MATSUMOTO FUKU-TAICHOU!!!"

Her hair was in a mess and by the looks of her she's not feeling good at all, she was obviously groggy. Rather annoyed she raised her eyebrow, "What the hell are you doing early in the morning?!" Her breath still had some scent of sake.

Everyone in the tenth division knows that Matsumoto was never a morning person. She's not a very happy camper most especially if she wakes up with a rather heavy hangover. Considering the fact that she's a rather heavy drinker her hangovers felt like you've been run over by a truck with stampeding elephants. And that was really heavy…

A really heavy hangover.

"F-Forgive us Matsumoto fuku-taichou!!"

"W-we didn't mean to disturb you we were just following—"

"Following taichou again right?"

"..."

Matsumoto angrily shook an angry fist in their direction. _DAMN IT!! So he really did plan it!!_

"TAICHOU!!!!"

He stopped in his tracks as he heard the angry scream of his vice captain. Content that his plan worked he started walking to his real destination with a smug smirk on his face. He jumped from one roof to another like a thief of midnight who is very anxious to steal. His eyes concealed a different glow as he saw the fifth division coming into view.

He took a quick glance around the area before he started walking down the hallway again. No one was up doing early morning patrol and he was thankful for that. He hates witnesses. He defines witnesses as blabber mouths who tend to twist a single word or event so that the whole Soul Society would have a nice feast of rumors that would last a month.

Crazy Fan girls…

He strides along the clean, smooth hallway when a certain square box made his brows twitch.

The Mailbox.

A stuffy red box sitting innocently waiting for all its contents to flood out.

It looks like it's stuffed up and full again.

Lately Hitsugaya has been showing obvious distaste for letters, most especially the handwritten ones. The hell butterflies are a lot more conventional so why do people strive to write their message down. Besides hell butterflies are a heck lot convenient since they are for the recipient only and not any one else.

Letters are a pain. There's a bigger risk to put yourself to shame when the letter you wrote is found, read and spread out. With a quick flick of his hand the mailbox tipped open and the contents were caught by Hitsugaya's free hand.

More annoying mail.

He started opening the first mail and his eyes lazily scanned the letter.

_Hinamori fuku-taichou,_

_Words cannot explain the relief I feel now that you are conscious. I've been hoping and praying for this day to come. With this if you are available please meet me tonight 8:00, at the open grounds of our beloved 5th division._

_A loyal subordinate..._

His brows threaten to vanish, _I'll be more than glad to meet you and give you a taste of unconsciousness. _He folded it and ripped it apart leaving the shredded pieces to fall down on the floor.

Next was a velvet colored envelope. The stationary inside it had a lighter shade compared to the envelope. He unfolded it and started reading.

_Hinamori-sama,_

_Your innocence is like a new born child_

_Your hazel eyes hold a melting gaze_

_Your lips speaks words the echoes in my ears_

_You're the most beautiful Shinigami of all Soul Society_

_Your wish is my command princess; my only wish it that you'll be mine._

_The prince…._

Hitsugaya winced at the pen name he used and scowled. _The only wish you'll be having is a huge death wish. _He quickly shred the letter into pieces and moved to the next letter. It looked really simple with nothing special on just Hinamori's name scribbled on the envelope.

_Hinamori,_

He arched a brow at the rather "informal" name calling.

_I don't see what is so good about that puny, bossy, punk of a captain at the 10th division! I don't see what kind of special connection you have with him and if you ask me it's not healthy. Besides I'm available! I'm definitely taller than him, stronger than him and I'm very much approachable just ask me. You could always come to me if you want to reconsider._

_Mitsuhiro Agito of the 5th division._

The letter made Hitsugaya pop a vein. He didn't hesitate to unsheathe Hyorinmaru and sliced and diced the letter to shreds. He made a mental note of the name and vowed to give him a piece of his mind.

He stopped when he heard faint giggles from behind him.

"I was wondering who was sending shredded letters in the mail."

He didn't look back and he just shrugged at her comment and continued to read the rest of the mail. He felt her breath against his ear and he knew he that she was just behind him, tiptoed as she tried to read the mail with him as well. He smirked at her attempts and raised the letter up to his eye level.

She groaned, "Mou Shiro-chan!!"

He turned around and faced a rather annoyed Hinamori. Her hair was tied into a loss ponytail resting on her shoulder. Still dressed in her white sleeping robes she puffed her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Have you read all of them already?"

"I'm almost done actually."

She frowned, "Why are you reading my mail?"

He ignored her and continued reading the rest of the mail and simultaneously rips them apart. Hinamori sighed and watched his cold jade eyes scan the letters. She tried to trace what gave him a huge distaste with letters. Then it came to her like bubbles and it made her laugh.

Hitsugaya glanced at her, "What's so funny?"

She smiled in reply, "I think you're paranoid Shiro-chan!"

"Hn."

He didn't like to be called paranoid. He preferred the term "over-protective" instead. He never wants to put his guard down ever again. Who would have thought that a simple letter would turn to black mail material? He would NEVER go through that again. And so he made his own precautionary measures instead. The next bastard to plot another black mail like that will never see Soul Society again.

"You know…"

"Hmm?"

"I keep the torn pieces of the letters and put them back together."

Hinamori noticed the change in his voice, "Why?"

"So I could read them."

"Then I'll freeze them with Hyourinmaru and shatter them to nothing but ice shards."

Hinamori didn't know whether she would get mad or laugh. Either way she did both.

"There's nothing to be read anyway," Hitsugaya muttered as tore some more letters, "It's just crazy love letters."

"Then maybe I should go through your mailbox too!" She chirped teasingly.

He looked at her momentarily then looked down at the letter he was reading, "I don't have one."

"You're lying!"

"I clean out all my mail before I clean yours." She laughed and walked towards him, linked her arm with his and stood beside him as she rested her head on his shoulders. "You know this height advantage of yours is rather annoying."

He smirked as he eyed her height, "Now you know how it feels."

"I liked it better when you were smaller." She said as she tip toed and peered on the letter he was currently reading but before she could even decipher the words he already ripped them apart. She playfully punched him in the shoulder and sighed.

"Thank you for cleaning out my mailbox Shiro-chan, I'll see you later or tomorrow morning I again." She tip toed again and kissed him in the cheek. He blushed slightly and turned away before she had a chance to look at him. With that he nodded and quickly disappeared.

Hinamori knelt down and started picking up the clutter on the floor. After she picked up every single piece of paper she stood up walked towards her room when she noticed that there was one more letter left in the mailbox. Curious she dumped the shredded pieces in the mailbox and took out the remaining letter.

She opened the envelope and instantly recognized the distinct handwriting. She blushed and later on giggled in amusement.

_Bed-wetter Momo,_

_I know size is daunting but…_

_I love you…._

_Shiro-chan_

Nihahaha!!! Happy Feet anyone? Anyway for those who aren't familiar with Shiro-chan's letter it came from the movie Happy Feet. I loved that movie!!! Anyway R&R okay? And I apologize for the corny letters. Hope you enjoy it anyway

MeRrY ChRiStMaS aNd HaPpY nEw YeAr!!!! . Mwah!!


	4. Traditions

**Title: Traditions**

**Summary: **Traditions practically revolve around human nature. They aren't meant to be broken and everything should be done by the book. Apparently there's a thing called "exception".

**A/N: **Lately I've been reading lots of fanfics that have "mistletoe" on it. It drove me nuts so I decided to write my own. Thank you so much for reading. I have to apologize for my very late updates. I'll keep posting as much as possible don't worry about it. ;) I just need motivation that's all.

**Thank you so much for reviewing!! I really appreciate it!!!**

**Spoilers: **Nothing major I could think of. If you're familiar with this pairing then all you'll find here are common facts.

**Disclaimer:** Look if I owned this I wouldn't be here writing this, this would actually happen in the series! But sadly I don't own so you don't sue okay?

* * *

It's been a month since Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hitsugaya, Rangiku and Hinamori transferred to the human world temporarily. So far everyone's getting a hang of living in the human world except much to Ichigo and the gang's chagrin. There are times were they still have to teach them things "normal people" should know. Teaching them isn't much trouble though it was fun watching how naive they were. Besides everyone was very eager to learn. 

_Especially Hinamori_. Ichigo noted mentally.

Hinamori went to the human world where in she is still in the stage of recovery. The moment she woke up and regained consciousness the petite 5th squad vice captain insisted that she join Renji and the others to the human world. According to what Ichigo heard she also wanted to take responsibility in destroying the plots of her "ex-captain". Surprisingly, Yamamoto agreed, in the condition that she will have to watch over her health before anything else. In addition Renji and Ichigo's group will have to watch over her.

Whether it was due to revenge or guilt Ichigo didn't care. As long as Hinamori would stay true to her word that she would watch over her health. She reminded him of Yuzu which was why as 5th division's temporary captain he made sure to watch over her like any overprotective brother.

Ichigo's only complaint was why did they allow her to join them with her current state?

Although everyone didn't expect Hinamori's condition to be that way.

The first time she came to the human world she could hardly stand up or walk without anyone to support her. She would vomit after meals and go feverish to a degree higher than normal fevers. But she was stubborn, yes she was very stubborn. She would muster all her strength look everyone in the eye and smile saying, "I just need some rest that's all."

Ichigo remembered during the second week of her stay he swore that Hinamori's stubbornness was driving Toushiro up the wall. Hinamori would sense this every once in a while and talk to him, trying her best to convince him and somehow it works out fine. Although it would be amusing to literally seeing the calm, white haired prodigy, go up the wall.

Lately the only problems Hinamori was facing were her "sudden urges" to sleep.

She would suddenly go to sleep without warning like a light bulb switched off. She would suddenly sleep while, walking, running, crossing the street or even during classes. Ichigo found it amusing how everyone would pitch in for her during classes and take turns in walking her home.

_Toushiro must be very grateful._ Ichigo thought as he scribbled lazily on his notebook.

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO!!" The teacher yelled in annoyance.

"H-Hai!" Ichigo said as he stood up startled by the sudden call.

The teacher twirled the chalk in his fingers, "Can you solve this problem here?" He asked with a sadistic smile.

_Damn sadistic teacher!_ "I don't." He mumbled. He was to busy with his thoughts that he didn't pay attention to the lesson.

"I can't hear you." the teacher replied smirking widely.

_He's even enjoying this!! Damn it!!_ "No I don't sir!!" He replied louder hoping the teacher would hear it clearly.

"Oh well, that's usual anyway." No one found it amusing. After all, their annoying math teacher was known to embarrass anyone who doesn't pay attention. The teacher replied looking around the room for other students who weren't paying attention.

He raised a brow when his eyes landed to a certain white haired boy who was seated in front.

"HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO!!"

He lazily turned his head to the direction of the teacher. Cold, lazy jade eyes stayed expressionless as the teacher continued to talk.

"Busy watching snow fall huh? Well let's see you do this problem!"

It was then that everyone noted that this was the first time he was called to solve a problem. Everyone already had their share of shame even Renji, who tried to hard and made the problem a lot more difficult, Rangiku who got away by using a lame there's-an-emergency-I-have-to-go-excuse and Yumichika who said that the problem was "too beautiful" for him to understand.

With a shrug Hitsugaya stood up, picked up the chalk and effortlessly scribbled the solution on the board. The teacher gritted in annoyance, "Toushiro you used the wrong formula!"

He glanced momentarily at him, "It's Hitsugaya to you, and no I didn't use the wrong formula the one you wrote is inappropriate."

This left the teacher speechless as he watched him take his seat. Hitsugaya sat down and looked out the window once again, "Besides you should try using what I wrote it's easier."

The male population growled as they heard the ladies swoon. He managed to show off, _again!_ Not to mention impress the ladies. They were grateful for two things though, first he managed to put their teacher in his rightful place and, second he managed to stall time just enough for dismissal time.

Ichigo scowled,_ Prodigies._

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushiro is famous in school. Wait, scratch that, he's _popular_ in school. 

Hinamori knew this very well. Well why wouldn't he be? He's not the pint-sized midget Ichigo teases him for (Ichigo is now just a head taller), He has the looks plus he even has the brains to boot. All these qualities for popularity caused him to be the most sought after male in the whole of Karakura High School. Thus develops the so-called "fan clubs" and "fan girls".

Hinamori was leaning beside a wilted sakura tree not to far from the school's entrance. It was Hitsugaya's turn to walk her home. When it's his turn they usually follow this kind of routine so the fan girls won't chase after them. One of them would wait for the other by the sakura tree until the people leaving from school would be lessened.

She chuckled in amusement. Lately the fan girls have been at lot more aggressive this month. Her trail of thoughts came to a stop as she listened to the conversation of the two girls passing by.

"Hey have you decided on what gift you're going to give him?"

"Well... uh... no?"

"What? It's almost Christmas you know!"

"There's still a lot of time to think about it!"

"You should give it before the Christmas break though!"

"Yeah, I know, I know."

_Christmas huh?_ Hinamori dreamily stared up the sky and giggled. _So that's why they've been so aggressive lately!_

"You're laughing by yourself baka."

Her hazel eyes landed on cold jade ones she pouted, "I just thought of something funny that's all."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Come on let's go it's starting to snow already." He said as he led the way, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his coat.

She smiled in reply and quickly caught up with him and walked by his side, "So what took you so long Shiro-chan?"

He growled, "Stop calling me that!"

She urged him to continue, "Well?"

"Our math teacher thought he could reprimand me for what I did a while ago. Unluckily for him the other members of the faculty counterchecked and they were on my side." He replied monotonously.

"Well that's Shiro-chan for you! I didn't like that teacher anyway."

He glanced down at her, "Enough about me, what happened today?"

She looked up at him momentarily then her eyes strayed back to the grey sky, "We had gymnastics this morning, I'm glad Rangiku-san and Rukia-san was in my class."

She heard him sigh and it made her giggle, "You worry too much Shiro-chan," She paused as she stood in front of him and looked him in the eye, "Just a little more and I'll be back to normal before you know it!"

Hitsugaya knew that talking about this would be pointless anyway. He trusts her, besides she's a lot stronger then what people would give her credit for.

"I know that Bed-wetter Momo."

"Mou! Shiro-chan! Stop calling me that!!" Her fury was suddenly averted as her gaze feel on the other side of the road.

"Look Shiro-chan!!" Hinamori chirped happily as she dragged Hitsugaya by the arm. She pointed out a coffee shop on the other side of the street. It had a mistletoe tied on the door and they were able to witness a couple kissing under the mistletoe.

"Humans have amusing traditions to follow don't they?" She chimed as she watched the couple.

_Traditions huh?_ Hitsugaya looked down at the petite figure beside them and looked back on the other side of the street.

"Stupid Mistletoe…" Hitsugaya muttered under his breath.

* * *

The next day started with fan girls scheming for their greatest plot yet. The so-called greatest plot is headed by none other than Amira Mitsuhara, self proclaimed president of the Hitsugaya-Is-Mine Fans club. Coincidentally she is also in the same class as Hitsugaya and the others. Fairly beautiful, she has long blonde hair that matches with her scheming topaz eyes. She has a reputation for making a guy she eyed on her property, hers and hers alone. 

"All I have to do is tie the mistletoe on the classroom's door. Then I have to do is trick him to stand under the mistletoe with me. Well what do you think girls don't you think it's perfect? She said with smugness in her tone.

"I think it's the sweetest thing that could ever happen!!" Squealed one of her friends.

"I agree with her and besides that it's the perfect time of the year!!"

"It's so romantic!!" Everyone in the room squealed in delight.

"Of course it is! I planned it after all! And when this happens they will know that Hitsugaya Toushiro will be mine!" Amira replied with excitement evident in her tone. "This time no one will stop me!!"

"So when will you put it up?"

"Come on let's do it now while no one's in the classroom yet, we have to get back before gym class!"

* * *

Gym class turned out to be a basketball game. The boys were playing on the court while the girls were allowed to sit it out and watch. Renji, Ikkaku and Chad were team one and team two had Ichigo, Ishida and Hitsugaya. It was an exciting game since each member of both teams had scores to settle with each other. 

They didn't take the game seriously at first but, due to a sudden spark they just pitched in and started playing for fun. The game was about to end with a score of 56 for team one and 54 for team two. Only three minutes left for either team to finish the game.

While some of the ladies like Amira's group were busy cheering, the others were busy chatting about Christmas shopping and things they have in store. They giggled and shared funny ideas for gift giving.

"You know we should get Ikkaku-kun a cap so that Yachiru-chan won't be biting his head off!" Orihime chimed.

Rangiku laughed, "Why don't we just get a wig for him instead!"

Rukia grinned, "It would be perfect if he would use it though."

Hinamori laughed along with them until she noticed some students passing by the gym door with Christmas decors in hand. In a hurry one of them dropped the garlands and Hinamori saw this and quickly stood up, "I'll be back in a minute, Rangiku-san."

Ichigo dribbled the ball furiously as Renji guarded him, "Oi get ready both of you!!"

Ishida who was too tired to retort, tried to focus on the ball that was passed to him. They were now under the hoop and, he and Hitsugaya were busy watching over their posts. Chad was guarding him and Ikkaku was guarding Hitsugaya. Ichigo was finally able to break through the defenses of Renji and took the opportunity to pass it to Ishida.

_Last 1 minute _

But the pass was too strong that it missed the supposed target. It was headed straight to something else.

Ishida panicked, "Hinamori-san!!"

All eyes were now focused on the direction of the ball.

Hinamori was almost near the gym door when she felt her head spin all of the sudden. _Not now... _Everything was now fuzzy and she could see a strange orange thing headed towards her. The last thing she saw was something white and silky. _It looks so familiar_...

To everyone's surprise Hitsugaya dashed and caught the ball before it hit Hinamori. He took everyone's shock in advantage and quickly passed it back to Ishida.

"Oi, Quincy Catch!!"

Ishida was able to regain his composure and took the opportunity to shoot the ball. To win all they needed was three points. _Then three points we will have!_ He jumped up and released the ball.

_Last 30 seconds_

Hitsugaya was unable to maintain his balance but was able to control it so that he would land on his back and Hinamori would land on his chest. He closed his eyes and braced for the impact.

_Last 10 seconds_

S-w-i-sh!! It was a clean shot and in synch to Hitsugaya's heavy fall on the back. Team two won with a one point lead against team one with a score of 57-56.

"Oi Toushiro you okay?" Ichigo yelled together with the others who came running towards them.

Hitsugaya cringed, "D-damn it."

"Oi, Hinamori are you all right?" He said as he tried shaking her gently. There wasn't any response but her face told him it was just one of her sleeping spells acting up again. He sighed, _you made me worry back there idiot._

"Oi Toushiro how is she?" Ichigo asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Taichou! Is Hinamori-chan okay?" Rangiku asked worriedly as she kneeled down together with the others.

"She's fine. And it's Hitsugaya to you Kurosaki. Just another sleeping spell."

Everyone sighed in relief.

Orihime smiled, "Hitsugaya-kun cares a lot for Hinamori-chan ne?"

Hitsugaya glared at Orihime's bluntness which made her reply frantically, "W-well that's because you quickly sense what would happen and instantly dashed to her side!" Hitsugaya growled inwardly, _this girl should learn to keep her thoughts to herself!_

Renji, Ikkaku and Ichigo were smirking from ear to ear like idiots, Chad and Ishida just grinned, while Rukia and Rangiku tried to contain their giggles. They were stopped by the death glare of a pair of cold jade eyes.

Hitsugaya looked down, his eyes closing in relief, _Baka Momo…_

* * *

Come lunch time Hitsugaya's chivalry was the talk of Ichigo's class, particularly of the fan girls. 

"Did you see how gallant he looked when he dashed in like that?! I'm so jealous!!" One of the girls complained.

"Hinamori-san is lucky! If I were caught by Hitsugaya-sama like that I wouldn't stay unconscious!!"

"Ne, Amira do you think that Hitsugaya-sama might be interested in---"

"Don't even mention it!!" Amira screamed in fury. "Where's Hitsugaya-kun anyway why isn't he here?!"

"I heard that he was in the clinic watching over Hinamo---"

Amira scowled making the poor girl shut up. "Change of plans girls! We'll have to do it at dismissal time!" _I will have that kiss today! No matter what!_

She clenched her fists furiously, "I'll put it on the school's main entrance right now!!" _This time I'll have the whole school to witness this!!_

"Amira wait we're coming with you!!"

Unknown to her Rangiku was listening to them the whole time. She sighed; _they're only going to make a fool of themselves... _Suddenly an idea sparked and made her smirk; _maybe I should make sure that they make a fool of themselves..._

_Consider this as an early Christmas present Taichou, Hinamori-chan! _She quickly dashed off the room looking for Kuchiki, Rukia. _She's probably with Ichigo on the roof top again._

* * *

Hinamori woke up in a slight daze. When her eyes cracked open the only color she could make out was white. She instantly sat up; her hair was tied in a loose ponytail and was now lying on her right shoulder. The sudden act surprised a certain raven haired shinigami who was watching over her. 

"Hinamori-chan, you startled me!"

"I'm in the clinic?" She asked in disbelief.

Rukia nodded, "You were almost knocked out by a ball when Hitsugaya-san came and caught it before it hit you."

"_Rukia-chan you will help me won't you?" Rangiku managed to find them up at the roof top._

"_All I have to do is tell her that I can't walk her home today and Hitsugaya-san would take my place right Rangiku?"_

"_That's right! You should also convince her to just stay in the clinic until classes are over, just to make sure that nothing goes wrong okay? Oh and don't forget to tell her that Taichou will be waiting for her at the school's entrance alright? See yah later Rukia-chan!!"_

"_She's scary when she's scheming isn't she?" Ichigo asked as they watched her leave._

_Rukia grinned, "Let's just see how scary it is."_

Hinamori sighed heavily, "Then that means I missed a lot again huh?"

Rukia tried her best to cheer her up, "It's not your fault. Anyway if I were you, you should just take this opportunity to rest."

She frowned, "But I'll miss a lot again..."

Rukia quickly shook her head in reply, "Don't worry we already told the teachers about it and they've agreed to help you catch up." This seemed to lighten her spirits a little.

"Hinamori-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry I can't walk you home today but Hitsugaya-san said he'd take my place today."

Hinamori smiled at her and lay back down once again, "Thank you so much Rukia-chan."

Rukia watched as she slowly drifted to sleep. _Don't thank me just yet._

* * *

"So there don't be late okay taichou? Rukia-chan is preoccupied so you have to take her place alright? Hinamori-chan said that you'll just meet up at the school's main entrance." The bell already rang and, Rangiku watched her captain who was practically ignoring her. She was about to beat some sense into him when he suddenly spoke up. 

"At the school's main entrance right?" It made Rangiku wince and she mentally laughed in delight. _Just get up already so I can go check on Hinamori-chan!!_

"That's right taichou you shouldn't keep her waiting alright?"

"I know that." Hitsugaya sighed inwardly and watched as the skies turn grey again with tiny white fluffs falling down from the sky.

Meanwhile at the school clinic…

"Thank so much, I'm sorry to have bothered you again." Hinamori bowed in appreciation

The nurse smiled in reply and pointed to the table, "Your friends passed by and brought your things for you." Hinamori thanked the nurse once again and eagerly picked up her things. She put her coat on, carried her bag and left her red scarf hanging on her arm.

She was in a hurry to leave since the bell rang minutes ago. As she ran down the stairs her scarf fell down. Hastily she stopped to pick it up when it got blown away a little further. Frustrated she tried chasing it but, the scarf was blown harder until it was being flying down across the hallway.

Hinamori could not believe her eyes. She couldn't use her kidou to stop the scar because she still felt too weak to do so. She puffed her cheeks in annoyance as she started chasing for her scarf.

"Mou!!! There's no wind in here just give me back my scarf!!" Hinamori screamed as she chased the scarf to wherever it's headed.

Unknown to her were the giggles of three ladies who were responsible for the "flying scarf".

"Good job Kuchiki-san!" Orihime commented as she patted her on the back.

"I just hope it gets to the destination." Rukia replied as she looked up to Rangiku.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go and check it right now!!" Rangiku said as she pushed the two ladies down the hallway.

At the lockers near the school's main entrance…

"Mou Amira you're taking so long in putting your make up! He's been standing outside for 15 minutes already!! Just go!!" Complained one of Amira's friends

"Oh alright! Is the camera and video cam ready?" Amira asked as she closed her compact powder. "I'm going already so you better take a good footage of this!!"

"We're right behind you!" The girl from behind the video cam replied as she started shooting.

Hitsugaya was leaning outside the school's main entrance with his arms crossed and a scowl painted across his face. _What's taking Hinamori so long?_

"Ne Hitsugaya-kuuunn!!" Amira said as she waved her hand.

_Great just what I needed._ Hitsugaya rolled his eyes as he watched the blond figure come closer. "Can you come here for a while?" Her pace was slow and steady as she was getting ready to stand underneath the mistletoe. "I have a favor to ask you."

Hitsugaya grunted. He decided to walk past her instead and head for the school clinic to fetch Hinamori. He was about to enter when he heard a familiar scream.

"Mou! Give my scarf back already!!" Hinamori was running at a faster pace than usual as she managed to pass by the group of girl's who were videotaping the event. She bumped into Amira which caused her to trip.

"Hey will you watch where you're going?!" Amira yelled as she moved away to watch her fall flat on her face. A pair of jade green eyes was too attentive to let the accident happen. Hitsugaya's body moved instinctively and caught Hinamori with one arm and the scarf on the other.

"Honestly Momo what are you doing?!" Hitsugaya scolded as he looked down on her.

"S-Shiro-chan!"

He sighed, "You're so careless be more care---"He's sentence was cut short when one a group of girls screamed. "Look!! Look!!" Amira looked pale and annoyed as the group of her girls pointed on top of their heads. Hitsugaya and Hinamori shared bewildered looks and looked up to see what they were yelling about.

There it was hanging innocently in all its glory, was the traditional plant of Christmas.

The Mistletoe.

Hinamori's eyes widened in shock and, Hitsugaya's face remained unnerved. Hinamori quickly stood up and regained her composure, blushing furiously as she looked down on the ground.

"Y-you d-don't have to you know…" She murmured which was only heard between the both of them. Hitsugaya's statement about mistletoes was still fresh in her mind. He looked down at her unable to see the expression of her face since she was hiding it. At this time there were many spectators flocked around to watch the event unfold. Though the fan girls were clever enough to shut up and not interfere.

"I'll be willing to take her place you know!!" Amira said in desperation.

Hitsugaya raised his hand and lifted Hinamori's chin allowing him to see her face tainted in the different shades of pink. She looked at her with confusion written all over her face.

"I don't mind."

The statement brought shocked everyone and rendered Hinamori almost senseless.

"Y-you… But you said…"

"You said it yourself yesterday. Humans have amusing traditions to follow. It would be very rude to break a tradition while we're here in the human world." A small smile graced his features and it was all for Hinamori to see.

Before she knew it he leaned across the distance between them and caught her mouth with his own. Her hazel eyes fluttered as her lips slowly parted. It was warm and gentle that she was startled as she felt her thoughts sizzle into smoke.

The crowd watched in awe.

And everything was caught on tape.

She stepped back unsteadily and her eyes cracked open. Her face was flushed furiously and as she glanced up to him she only saw the faintest of pink color his cheeks. She was glad to know that she wasn't the only one feeling embarrassed.

Hitsugaya wrapped the scarf around her neck and quickly took her hand. "Come on let's go, it's starting to snow again." And before she knew it she was quickly dragged by the hand outside the school grounds. Hinamori was being dragged and the only thing she could focus on was his snow white hair.

She smiled as she pressed her fingers against her lips, "You love snow don't you Shiro-chan?"

As the crowd watched the couple walking away, Rangiku walked to the girl who videotaped the whole scene.

"You taped the whole thing right?"

The girl nodded, "Every part of it."

"Good. How much would you sell me a copy of it?"

When everyone heard this everyone's attention averted to the tape that caught everything.

* * *

"W-we sure made a fuss back there huh?" Hinamori giggled nervously as they continued to walk together. 

Hitsugaya grinned, "You were lucky that you stumbled there."

The poor girl continued to blush some more that Hitsugaya allowed himself to chuckle in amusement. It was brief and silence enveloped them as they walked together hand in hand. The tiny snow falling on the ground gently gave a different tinge.

"But you know Hinamori..." Hitsugaya said with evident care in his tone.

They stopped walking and Hinamori looked up to him. They were now almost face to face. Her warm hazel orbs searching through unguarded, jade green orbs. She could've sworn that the distance between them suddenly became smaller. The last thing she remembered were the words he whispered in her ear.

"I don't need a mistletoe to kiss you."

* * *

Ahhhhh!!!! I actually loved writing this!!! I hoped you loved reading this too! R & R please everybody!! And here's the summary of the next chapter. 

Plushie

- Something's not right and he doesn't like it. Why is she staying with the Quincy after classes? And why the hell does she have the annoying stuffed animal called Kon?!


	5. Fan Service

**Title: Fan Service**

**Summary:** Lockers are convenient keepers of almost anything. It's tall, dark, cramped and, it's good for two people.

**A/N:** I apologize for the very late delay. Exams are up and it's been one heck of a whirlwind. Anyway I'll be updating again soon after this, I really appreciate the patience. Happy Valentines Day everyone! Replies for everyone!!

**Cryptic Innocence: **I'm really glad you enjoy the fluff. --,

**Animeluver1412**: Shiro-chan for me sounds like a pet's name lol --,

**FlareKnight**:To be honest I thought my sense of humor was corny. --,

**Mayab**: I'm glad you like it, reading too much mistletoe fanfics drove me nuts. --,

**Chika-Rin**: Hope you make this chapter your favorite as well. --,

**Psycho-Pyro-Shrink**: Hope you enjoy the cute scenes on this chapter as well. --,

**Sireylithy:** I'll try my best hope you read this one too. --,

**Prodigy Key Blade Wielder:** About Plushie, I had the sudden urge to change what I've already written so I'm currently editing it right now. Don't worry it's the next chapter promise. --,

**Xlilxp.i.c.k.l.e:** Thank you for appreciating the letters no matter how corny it sounded. --,

**Thank you very much!** For reviewing I really appreciate it hugs everybody!

**Spoilers:** Nothing major I could think of. If you're familiar with this pairing then all you'll find here are common facts.

**Disclaimer:** Look if I owned this I wouldn't actually be here writing this, this would actually happen in the series! But sadly I don't own so you don't sue okay?

* * *

All he wanted was to enjoy the nice cool dip in the swimming pool.

Surely time could spare him all the time he wanted.

But fate was too cruel to even allow such a thing.

_Damn Fan girls!!_ Hitsugaya cursed mentally as he started to swim towards the end of the pool. He felt like the waters were against him as he tried to swim even faster. The fan girls were too busy knocking each other off and blocking one another's path so basically they served as distraction for Hitsugaya to make a run for it.

He finally made it at the edge of the pool. Quickly he climbed out of the pool and motioned himself to run before any of the fan girls see him. He was panting heavily and his legs felt like lead. He has been swimming for about 15 minutes already plus, another 15 minutes makes 30 minutes. He sighed heavily as he realized just how much energy he used.

"Look there he is!!"

"He's trying to get away!"

"Girl's just move it and let's get going!!"

He glared and cursed under his breath, _This ambush is so damn troublesome!! Don't they ever get tired?!_

And so with all the will power he could gather, his lead like legs gave it a go and started running like hell.

* * *

The campus isn't exactly what you can call spacious. In fact it was quite easy to go around the place without forgetting where you came from. What annoys students is running errands for the faculty. No, they aren't the: this-is-so-annoying-I-should-get-paid-for-this kind of errand. It's more like a game of hide and seek, faculty searching for other members of the faculty. Some faculty members don't stay in one room for long, some rearrange or exchange schedules without notifying other members of the faculty.

In other words what they're doing is confusing.

And it's pretty much the state where Hinamori is in right now.

"Ms. Tachibana said Andou-sensei should be in the chemistry lab by now." She muttered as she thoughtfully tapped her finger on her chin. She continued walking down the hallway and finally found the room she was looking for.

She stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath, her hands clutched the knob and twisted it open, "Excuse me, Andou-sensei…?"

Hinamori had to blink several times before she realized that the class that the class that was going on was not a chemistry class but an art class. Students were lined up and busy sketching behind the canvass and… and…

A half-naked male model was posing in front of the whole class…

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry!! Wrong room!!" She stuttered as she quickly slammed the door shut. She frantically ran across the hallway and, she could feel her whole face burning up brightly in different shades of red. She quickly made the decision of telling Ms. Tachibana that she didn't find Andou-sensei.

When she felt her face cool down she sighed in relief and tried to catch her breath. It's not like she saw something she shouldn't see. She felt utterly embarrassed because: a.) She went to the right room but, with the wrong class, b.) She barged in the class without knocking, and c.) She saw a naked man… Well half naked man but still… She felt butterflies in her stomach and prayed she wouldn't run into another one. She shook her head in disbelief, these small trivial things really makes her uneasy.

"Oh look he's heading that way!!"

"Well what are you guys waiting for split up so we can cut him off!!"

Hinamori heard this clearly and peeked at the corridors. She didn't see anything but she could clearly hear squeaking noises running down the hallway. Her eyes widened to see a Hitsugaya Toushirou in all his glory, half naked and wearing nothing but swimming trunks.

"Shiro-chan?!" She exclaimed in shock as she watched the white haired boy coming closer.

His cold jade eyes signaled her not to make another sound, "Baka Momo!" He replied gruffly and grabbed her by the hand. His eyes quickly searched the area and, finally found a place of sanctuary. He got in first and pulled her with him and slammed it shut.

"Shiro-chan what are you---"

"Keep quiet." His voice was rather scratchy as he placed a hand over her mouth. He couldn't hear anything so he assumed that they hadn't passed by yet. Convinced that they weren't anywhere near, Hitsugaya dropped his hand to his side.

"Where are we and what are you doing?!" Hinamori hissed trying her best to control herself from screaming.

"We're inside a locker and, I was ambushed…" He paused for a moment, "Again…"

Hinamori blinked in realization. He was right they were really inside a locker. It wasn't exactly pitched dark thanks to the light that was coming from the slits of the locker door. They were standing face to face with their backs pressed against the cold metal walls of the locker. She was thankful that her hand was resting on something strangely hard but warm.

"Hinamori, you're hand is cold."

She blinked and realized that her hand was actually resting on his strong and masculine chest. "S-s-sorry!!"

She hastily dropped her hands to her side but, she didn't realize that it was the only thing that was blocking her from being pressed up against the half-naked, half wet and dripping Hitsugaya Toushiro. She couldn't take it anymore! To think that she was praying so hard not to bump into another half naked male and it had to be him…

The awkwardness of the situation and the silence wasn't very helpful.

He was still panting little by little and his rough breathing was echoing in the locker. She prayed so hard that the beating of her heart was only heard by her.

He grunted, "This is the 5th time this week." His jade eyes scanned through the slits of the locker door. She looked up at him and blinked, "You've always managed to lose them last time."

"I'm too tired. Fan girls are so troublesome that they even formed a fan club." He replied as he looked down at her. She just chuckled in amusement. Hitsugaya didn't budge an inch ever since their confinement in the locker. His breathing was slowly going back to normal and he felt his strength slowly coming back.

"How did they know that you were at the pool?" She asked trying to keep the silence as minimal as possible.

"I don't know. It's like they know my whole schedule." He paused and looked down as Hinamori playfully poked him at the chest. She knows very well that he hates gathering attention. "They must have a very updated source." He scowled in reply, "They even made fan club badges pinned on their uniforms."

Her giggles echoed in the locker room at he could only glare down at her. If it were a little brighter she could've seen the daggers being thrown at her, either way she still felt his gaze. She focused on the light coming from the outside as silence enveloped them once again.

"By the way Shiro-chan why did you drag—"

She was cut short when his hand covered her mouth again as she pressed up closer to his chest. She tried to say something despite her muffling voice but, he leaned towards her ear, "They're here." Hinamori is now eternally grateful for the darkness in the locker. She swore that her blushing could light up the place easily. The proximity made butterflies in her stomach and his breath against her ear was tickling her and driving her insane.

Who wouldn't go insane anyway? She is hiding in the locker with one of the most chased bachelors in the campus and, he's half naked to boot.

The fan girls gathered at the hall way and they were standing near the locker were Hitsugaya and Hinamori are currently confined.

"I can't believe he actually got away!!"

"It's because you guys were to slow!"

"That's alright today's Thursday so he should be spending his lunch outside by the Sakura tree."

"You're right, if we don't see him we can find him at the pool tomorrow afternoon!"

Hitsugaya raised a brow at what he heard while Hinamori grinned in amusement.

"Why does he keep running away anyway?! Doesn't he know how much we love him?!"

Hinamori tried to restrain herself from laughing and mumbled against Hitsugaya's palm, "She's right you know, you should entertain them after all they are your fans."

He gritted his teeth, "Baka Momo…"

"We still have to show him our badges!! He has to pick at least one official fan club badge!!"

"That's right how about this one, it says 'Hitsugaya forever! Plus a picture of him'"

"Yuck that's too simple, this one's better it says 'My one and only and a picture of him as well!

'"

"Can't you be a little more proud?! This one is definitely better, 'Hitsugaya's property! And it has a bigger picture as well!"

"He'd like something that says 'Marry Me' on it." Hinamori teased

He growled, "How about something like 'GET LOST'!"

And the conversation ended up with mindless and senseless boasting of which one has the most original concept for a fan club badge. If only they weren't females Hitsugaya wouldn't have any second thoughts of releasing Hyourinmaru and turning every one of them into ice statues frozen on the hallway. After what seemed like eternity, the fan girls started dispersing one by one and silence returned to the hallway.

Hitsugaya outstretched his arm and slammed the locker door open. The locker was now fully blasted with warm rays of the sun. They could now see each other clearly. He quickly used his arm to block Hinamori from getting away, Meanwhile Hinamori was now pretty aware that her situation right now is quite dangerous. She tried her best to look him in the eye but her eyes twinkled and couldn't help but reflect amusement.

"Why did you drag me with you?" The mischief was clear in her smile and, he could clearly see through it.

"We're having lunch at the roof top." He replied smirking as his fingers tapped on the locker wall. A drop of water strolled down from his hair and landed exactly on the tip of Hinamori's nose.

"Are you implying something Shiro-chan?"

His smirk grew wider, "Those fan girls must have a pretty sneaky source to know all about my schedule and hobbies."

She tapped her finger on her chin, "That someone must be very observant don't you think?"

"Oh I don't think that someone is observant," He paused; his deep baritone voice echoed in her ear, "That someone must be near me almost every time."

She smiled, "Really? Then that someone must be very amused at your predicament right now."

"That's pretty harsh coming from my number one fan."

She maintained her gaze as she grabbed her badge from her pocket. Hitsugaya raised a brow and chuckled in amusement as he read it out loud, "'Hitsugaya Toushirou is Mine' huh? I like it."

He leaned in closer until his forehead was resting on hers, "So you really are my number one fan."

Hinamori's eyes twinkled as she winked, "Thanks for the fan service Shiro-chan."

* * *

XD!! Please R&R every one!! Thank you sooo much!! XD 


	6. Plushie

**Title: Plushie**

**Summary: **Something's not right and he doesn't like it. What is the Quincy doing here? Why are the numbers of band aid increasing on her fingers? And why the hell does she have the annoying stuffed animal called Kon?!

**A/N: I finally posted this!! Hell YEAH!!! (waves hand and shouts on top of the world --,) **

School's really biting my head off so I hardly found time to continue. Thanks for your patience and thanks once again for reading. For those of you who are curious on how many chapters this will be, well actually I haven't thought about it. --, I'll keep on writing anyway.

I can't sew well not literally, I can but, it's not what you call decent. - . –" The fact that characters/people like Ishida exists drives me up the wall!!! Why them and not me?! Anyway, I apologize for the late update once again.

**Replies:**

**Shiro-chan121**: Tadah!! Sorry for the late post I hope you'll enjoy this too. --,  
**aizuhime**: Thank you so much. --, I'll try my best so you'll love the others as well --,  
**Benihime the Red Princess**: I can't seem to write really short one shots. --, Anyway thanks for reading them I appreciate it. --,  
**TsUnAmIrageFiRe**: I think Hinamori is sneaky and tough in her own way. She's not exactly a pushover if you ask me. --, I'm glad you like it anyway. --,  
**MimoriFanForever**: Fanclubs are scary. Believe me I've seen what they can do. Thanks for the reviews on the past chapters as well I really appreciate it --,  
**pyscho-pyro-shrink**: I hope you find this one hilarious too. --,  
**mochabubble**: Thank you so much I'm sorry for the late update though. --, I'll try to keep up. --,  
**Sireylithy**: Boredom is my source of inspiration. --,  
**KaRiSa**: Hope you'll like this too. --,

**FlareKnight**: I'm glad you like it the slight OOC was bothering me but I it pulled off nicely. Thanks --,

**Prodigy Keyblade Wielder**: To be honest I'm still new to the "kissing scene" writing stuff. --, And thanks for the correction. Hope you'll enjoy this. --,

Once again thank you very much; I really appreciate all the reviews. I'm sorry for the late update. I'll try to keep up though.

**Spoilers: **Nothing major I could think of. If you're familiar with this pairing then all you'll find here are common facts.

**Disclaimer:** Look if I owned this I wouldn't be here writing this, this would actually happen in the series! But sadly I don't own so you don't sue okay?

* * *

Routines are a drag.

It's as if they were created for the purpose of having a natural flow of things.

Natural is boring.

This is why no one can blame Hinamori for dumping stacks of paperwork on the table of her captain as she slumps around the porch of the 5th division, because routines are a drag.

Her hair which is usually tied up in a bun was now messy as it splayed itself on her shoulders. Her hazel eyes dully scanned the wide blue sky, her mind wandered aimlessly as she pouted in boredom.

The stacks of paperwork don't bother her anyway. The reports could wait, besides it's the same old routine. From the beginning statement till the body and until the very last detail is the same as any other reports she was asked to make. The familiarity of it all can drive one up the wall and, one could definitely need a breath of fresh air.

She sighed heavily as her eyes focused on the clouds drifting apart, "What's so interesting with paperwork anyway?"

You have to read and read, comprehend, criticize, read, criticize some more and oh well what's the point? It's so dull. There simply said the whole thing is so dull... Even the color of paper is dull.

Although she would very much like to maintain the peace and order in Soul Society surely a little mayhem won't hurt right? Even just a teensy weensy bit of mayhem. She doesn't care what kind of mayhem it was even if it was initiated by Yachiru she wouldn't mind. There has to be at least something to break the normal ordinary routine.

And with surprising timing the doors slid open to reveal a tall, grouchy, orange haired shinigami.

Hinamori quickly sat up in shock to regain her composure, his reiatsu is definitely unmistakable, "Kurosaki-taichou!"

Ichigo raised a brow at her and later on his eyes scanned the room. After seeing piles of paper stacked on his table he gave Hinamori another skeptical look.

"What are you doing?"

She sweat dropped, "Um, break time?"

He grunted and Hinamori quickly spoke up, "By the way what brings you here Kurosaki-taichou? Here to see Rukia-san?" At the mention of Rukia's name a faint shade of pink colored Ichigo's cheek as he quickly turned away and growled, "Nothing special."

Hinamori giggle, "I'll make some tea so you could calm down okay taichou?" She chirped happily as she stood up to make some tea. Ichigo could only sigh as he made himself comfortable and sat in one corner of the room. Boy was he glad that he didn't have to do office work like his vice-captain does. He'd be bored to death and slash the whole place up in a blink of an eye.

"You should find a hobby if you're bored doing all this paperwork." He commented as she started walking towards him. She winced as she placed the cup down and started pouring tea.

"A hobby?" She looked up with him with curiosity written all over her face.

He nonchalantly picked up his cup and took a sip, "Yeah a hobby, you know something can do when to take a break from work."

"Oh." Hinamori replied thoughtfully as she poured tea on her own cup. "That would be nice, what would you suggest Kurosaki-taichou?" She took her seat as she took a sip of tea.

Typical of her to be asking him that question. Ichigo mentally groaned and sulk as he searched his brain for an answer. To be honest having a hobby here in Soul Society is not exactly as easy he suggested. Soul Society is like a big company and for a company to stand strong and stay the way it is the subordinates must not slack off. It would be minimal, it would be tolerable BUT it should not be a habit.

Well except for a numbered few he knows around Soul Society who slack off and manage to get their job done.

Bottom line? He should have just kept his big mouth shut.

Hinamori was still staring at him intently as she waited for his reply. Ichigo felt a little annoyed as he took another sip, "Well, why don't you try something you always wanted to do?"

She sighed, "That's the problem Kurosaki-taichou. I don't know what to do."

Ichigo made a mental note to keep his suggestions to himself and speak up only if his opinion was truly wanted. He was about to finish his tea when he heard familiar squeaking from the hallway outside. His brows furrowed as he thought about the familiarity of the footsteps. Hinamori meanwhile felt rather uneasy because of the unfamiliarity of the reiatsu.

Then finally the door slid open to reveal...

"ICHIGO!!"

Hinamori swore she saw Ichigo pop a vein.

Ichigo quickly turned his head in surprise together with the tea spraying out from his mouth.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU WERE GOING TO VISIT NEE-SAMA?!"

"KON!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Ichigo replied with equal brute force. Kon dashed to his side, stood on his chest and started pulling his collar and started shouting squarely in his face, "How cold hearted can you be?! Always leaving me to suffer alone with no one to talk to?!"

"Who would bother talking to you anyway?! Besides how the heck did you get here?!"

"None of your business!!" And with that reply Ichigo grabbed Kon, threw him on the floor and stomp on him like he was the biggest cockroach of the century. Hinamori watched with a dumbstruck look on her face at the swift display of brute force. Kon looked up and finally realized that she was around.

His eyes instantly sparkled, "Oh heavenly beau---mmmffff" Ichigo added more pressure as he squished Kon's face on the floor. "Don't even think about it!"

"K-Kurosaki-taichou? What exactly is that?"

"Oh this?" He asked as he squished Kon some more, "It's just trash that's all."

Insulted by the answer that was given, Kon managed to turn and face Ichigo's foot and quickly bit it... hard. "WHY YOU?!" Ichigo winced in pain and instinctively kicked the wall real hard making Kon release the bite and faint and, added more pain to Ichigo's foot.

"Crazy, little..."

"Kurosaki-taichou are you alright?" Hinamori asked frantically

"It's nothing I'm fine."

Hinamori kneeled down and picked up the K.O Ed Kon. She blinked several times before she stared at it. "Seriously Kurosaki-taichou what is this?"

Ichigo sighed as he sat down and checked his rather swollen foot, "It's a Modified Soul."

"A Modified Soul?!" She asked in surprise, "But I thought they were all destroyed."

"Well that one was fortunate enough to be alive. I didn't have a place to contain it so I stuffed him down a plushie I picked up by the trash." As Ichigo inspected his foot he felt uneasy at the sudden stop of the conversation. He was expecting her to ask more questions but, when he looked at her she was already staring intently at the unconscious Kon on her hands.

"Oi." He tried to call her attention but it didn't seem to reach her. Finally she spoke up, "So this body where you placed the Modified Soul, is called a plushie right?"

He nodded.

"It's handmade isn't it?"

"I guess..." Ichigo replied not sure where the conversation is going to lead to. After a few moments of silence Hinamori cheerfully decided on something that made Ichigo's jaw drop.

"I'll learn how to make a plushie as my new hobby!!"

This time Ichigo really slapped his forehead. _Let's just hope Toushiro keeps me out of this...  
_

* * *

"Hinamori-san, you're not doing it right. The spaces aren't even." Ishida pointed out for the 6th time. This has been going on for three days already and, Ishida himself is surprised to find himself here at Soul Society at the 5th division of all places. Though he had to admit it did take a lot of persuading to convince him but, it was Hinamori who was asking it anyway not Kurosaki, so he could only count that as an exception. 

Ishida, being the grandmaster of strings and needles easily agreed anyway. Ichigo meanwhile had troubles agreeing to lend Kon to Hinamori until she could finish her so called "project". Ichigo reluctantly agreed anyway and swore he'd beat the crap out of Kon if he did anything stupid.

"I'm sorry let me start over again." Hinamori said as she bowed her head in apology. She took a pair of scissors and cut the string off. She gently tugged the string left behind on the cloth and started to thread her needle once again.

"Keep going Hinamori-chan!! I'm rooting for you!!" Kon cheered trying to keep her spirits up.

Ichigo made him swear that if he won't keep his perverted tendencies in tack well… There are a lot of people beside Ichigo who would gladly beat the crap out of Kon.

It was enough to convince Kon.

Ishida watched as she continued stitching again. Her fingers left ring finger already has two band aids plastered on it and her right index finger had one band aid on it. He smiled inwardly at her efforts, "That's much better Hinamori-san."

"Really? Thank you so much!!" She chirped happily.

Ishida finally released his curiosity, "Hinamori-san,"

"Hai?"

"Why the sudden interest?"

There was a long pause then she flashed a small smile, "I'm bored Ishida-san."

He blinked thoughtfully, _Kurosaki didn't tell me about this… Let's just hope Hitsugaya-san keeps me out of this…_

* * *

"ACHOO!" 

Sniff…

He already lost count of how many times he sneezed this week.

His brows furrowed. He's not coming down to a cold now is he?

Nah… Strangely enough he has been sneezing awfully lot lately.

"Well, well you're rather famous now are you?" He cast a glance at his vice-captain who was currently buried in paperwork. She playfully twirled the pen around her fingers as she read a report on her hand.

He raised a brow, "I don't see your point." He casually opened his drawer, grabbed a box and stood up.

Matsumoto looked up at his captain and flashed her usual mischievous grin, "Didn't anyone tell you that when you sneeze someone remembers you?"

He grunted, "Yeah right." He stood up and casually walked out the door, "I'll go for a walk, be sure to finish your paperwork."

Matsumoto tapped the pen on her chin thoughtfully, "Although there was one more meaning about it… It could also mean someone speaks badly about you…" She grinned as she remembered seeing her captain stash a box of band-aids in his pocket, "Looks like someone's about to pick a fight…"

* * *

Walking is a healthy exercise.

Sitting for who knows how many hours can definitely cut your leg off.

As he listened to the sound of his footsteps echoing down the hallway he could only glance at his sides checking for anything suspicious. It annoyed him that he couldn't put his guard down even if he was in Soul Society. He won't admit it out loud but, Hinamori was right.

He was too uptight.

Hitsugaya Toushirou could only wince when the Quincy was in sight.

There was an exchange of brief nods and glances.

Except Hitsugaya wasn't glancing.

He was glaring.

* * *

He could only grunt as he opened the door of the 5th division. _Looks like her guard is down,_ He noted as he silently closed the door. 

Hinamori has been restricting his "unexpected visits" lately and it really annoyed him. She kept saying "Just don't come visiting unexpectedly or else!" Of course the threat doesn't bother him although curiosity got the better of him. Last time he tried to get a glimpse Kurosaki came out from the moment he sensed Hitsugaya's reiatsu. As to the sudden hurry and abrupt leave he would have to talk to Kurosaki one on one.

And this time it's the Quincy, of all people.

Hitsugaya's brows furrowed in irritation, "What is she hiding?!" He muttered under his breath.

The sight that he was staring at wasn't exactly what he expected. There was an amusing clutter of papers and strings combined. The strings that were tumbling freely on the floor looked like spider webs. He raised his brows at the sight of the strings wondering what kind of hollow had possessed Hinamori to produce such a mess.

The petite figure he was looking for is slumped on the floor lying on her sides. Her hair was blotched like black ink on the floor; her robe was slightly sagging from her shoulders as she cuddled an unfamiliar object.

Yup, very unfamiliar indeed.

Silently he walked a little closer and kneeled on the floor with enough distance between them. His jade eyes pierced through the unfamiliar object she was cuddling. From the shape of its head it really looked like a sunflower with a body that was not proportioned to it. When he gave it a second look he realized that it was actually a lion, wait scratch that since its too small make it lion cub. Whatever it is Hitsugaya isn't enjoying every minute of Hinamori's arms cuddling the sunflower head object. Jealosy was slowly biting him.

"Shiro-chan…" She murmured as she cuddled the thing some more. He popped a vein.

He was about to shake her in order to wake her up when his eyes settled on something else. Apparently she was cuddling another object close to her cheeks and it looks strikingly familiar. Slowly with his quick and swift movements he was able to retrieve the small object. He stared at it long and hard. It was a spiting image of him.

It was a doll.

It was a doll of him in his captain's uniform. The hair on the doll was nice and silky to touch. The expression on the doll's face was one of his trademark smirks. He was amused on how the expression fit the doll perfectly. He could tell that she poured all her efforts into stitching every bit and detail on the cloth. _So that's where she got her cuts. _He briefly glanced at her tiny fingers plastered with band-aid. He sighed as he imagined her carelessness as she stitched the doll.

He heard a soft moan as he watched hazel eyes slowly flutter before him.

"So this is what you've been doing all this time?"

Hinamori who was still in a daze nodded, "Didn't I tell you not to come here unexpected?" He didn't reply until Hinamori realized what Hitsugaya had in his hand. She quickly sat up which startled Kon in the process, "You were not suppose to see that yet!!"

Hitsugaya was apparently ignoring her as he observed the doll some more, "Where'd you get the idea to do this?"

"HEY YOU!!!" Kon said pointing angrily his paw at Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya winced as he looked down, "You talk."

"OF COURSE I TALK YOU COCKY BASTARD!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??!! ARE YOU THE ONE WHO DESTROYED MY SLEEP?! DON'T YOU REALIZE THE LOVE THAT IS BLOOMING BETWEEN US?!"

Hitsugaya's face remained unfazed but his brows threatened to disappear, "So what exactly are you?"

Hinamori sensed the tension and quickly replied, "Shiro-chan this is Kon. He is the Modified Soul that lives with Kurosaki-taichou."

_So that explains Kurosaki's sudden appearance. _"What exactly is he doing here?" Hinamori could see him clearly keeping his patience in check but, Kon continues to annoy the hell out of him. "Shiro-chan you see Kon is---"

"I'M TALKING TO YOU, YOU BASTARD!!" Kon jumped at Hitsugaya's lap and dragged him by the collar, "HOW DARE YOU DESTROY AND DISTURB SUCH AN INTIMATE MOMENT BETWEEN ME AND HINA----"

Oh boy that did it.

Without any second thought Hitsugaya quickly grabbed and tackledKon on the floor and punched him real hard that Hinamori swore there it created a crack on the floor. The pressure was really heavy as Kon felt that his face would be imprinted on the floor never to return.

Hitsugaya glared at the object under his fist as he gritted his teeth, "You will only talk when you are asked."

Hinamori sighed _Well at least it took his mind off the doll._ "I'll go make some tea okay?"

Hitsugaya slowly raised his fist to check if Kon was still moving. When he saw him twitching he sat down on the floor as he glared at him. Kon slowly struggled to stand up, "How is it that I always end up like this?" He said dramatically hoping to gain some sympathy. Well he's definitely not going to gain anything from Hitsugaya that's for sure.

"What are you exactly?"

Kon shot him a glare, "Weren't you listening to Hinamori-chan a while ago?!"

Hitsugaya tried hard not to release his fists for the second time, "That's not what I meant. If you're a Modified Soul how come that's what you look like?"

"That's because that good for nothing Kurosaki placed me in this plushie body!!"

Hitsugaya raised a brow at the unfamiliarity of the word, "Plushie?"

"It's a cuter name for doll or stuffed animal! Girls love it because it's cute and adorable just like me!" Kon replied smugly. Hitsugaya fell silent as he watched the so called plushie. He turned to his side to see the plushie which was a spitting image of himself. He was practically glaring at the small innocent thing that was being cuddled by Hinamori as she slept. He had to hide the urge to strangle it. He picked it up, "So you call this a plushie?"

Kon raised his voice in annoyance, "Well obviously!! How dense can you be?! Didn't you notice that it was modeled after you?! I don't see why she even bothered making it when she has me around!"

_I swear I'll ask the Quincy to stitch your mouth shut... _He growled, "I am not blind."

Before Kon could even retaliate Hinamori came with three cups of tea. She started distributing the cups and sat with them. "Well there's no use hiding it now huh? I hope you like it Shiro-chan."

Hitsugaya sipped his tea, "What made you make one of these anyway?"

Hinamori twiddled her wounded fingers and looked down at Kon, "I was bored Shiro-chan. I really wanted to find something else to do like a hobby when Kurosaki-taichou came to visit me. Then Kon came and gave me an idea to try making a plushie just like him. Ishida-san was kind enough to teach me as well."

Hitsugaya made a mental note: Give the Quincy and Kurosaki his idea of a "hobby"

Then realization hit him.

"This thing gave you the idea to make a plushie?"

Kon growled, "I AM NOT A THING!!"

Hinamori sweat dropped, "Well, sort of."

"He was your model in making this?"

"Yes, Kon has been really helpful to me and I enjoyed making it a lot!" She chirped.

Hitsugaya stared long and hard at the plushie in his hand. He was supposed to say he like it. He was supposed to comment on some of the stitches on the clothes. He was about to praise how Hinamori perfectly stitched the expression on the plushie's face. He made the decision to ignore the fact that the plushie was small and it was another material to tease him about his height but, it all disappeared in a split second.

"You made a plushie of me with him as a model."

"It's cute just like Kon isn't it? See it's so adorable too!!" She commented merrily and proudly.

Silence. Kon was now trying so hard to muffle his laughter.

"You're comparing him to me."

Hinamori blinked twice and paused for a long time and still didn't get what Hitsugaya meant. Before she could even speak up Kon was already laughing his head off and Hitsugaya didn't have to think twice to clobber him.

"See? I knew it!! The reason she likes you was because you're as adorable as I am!!"

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO THE LIKES OF YOU!!"

"I'm not the one who started it Hinamori-chan said so!! 'It's cute just like Kon isn't it? It's adorable too!!'" Kon mimicked in laughter.

"I swear when I get my hands on you, you won't be as adorable as you think you are!!"

"Then same goes to you!!! Hinamori-chan won't like you anymore." Kon teased merrily as he ran outside.

Hitsugaya wanted the ground to open up right now and swallow him alive.

How did he get himself into this?!

Ignore the fact that he was being worked up about Kurosaki and the Quincy.

He still couldn't believe that he was jealous of a plushie.

* * *

I really don't know what to say about this. --, Hope you enjoyed it anyway. --, R & R --, 


	7. Life

**Title:** Life

**Summary:** "You always told me to value my life before anything else, why don't you do the same?!" Her eyes shimmered with misery and fear. He looked at her with what seemed to be his last smile, "Baka, you are my life…" HitsuHina

**A/N:** I am miserably depressed today which would explain the sudden update not to mention the hmmmm, how should I say this? Uh, rather heavy mood. --"

I've been listening to Angela Aki's "Kiss from a Rose", Ayaka's "Mikazuki", and Rent's Movie Soundtrack "Will I" when I was writing this. I suggest you try listening to it while reading this hopefully it would add to the heaviness of the mood. --,

Thank you very much for reading. R & R please I really appreciate it.

**Spoilers:** It contains major spoilers for episode 60, which mind you I hate for a reason everyone probably knows. --"

**Disclaimer: **Look if I owned this I wouldn't be here writing this, this would actually happen in the series! But sadly I don't own so you don't sue okay? Plus I don't own the song "Will I" which is included in this fic, it belongs its respective owner.

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushirou Captain of Soul Society's 10th Division broke the seal of Central Room 46 and this is what welcomes him.

The highly respected court of judgment of Soul Society crumbled into nothing but corpses with red bloodstains that already turned black, dry and flaking apart. The room can be rightfully called a cemetery and a rather indecent one at that. Numerous lifeless bodies pierced deeply and their white cloaks have turned to rags. The stench of the room was too heavy to bear. As he inhaled he felt his lungs ready to collapse, the air in the room was like poison looming darkly and heavily and he really wants to leave for a breathe of fresh air.

That was until Kira showed his face out of the blue with his murderous eyes piercing at him.

And here he is right now, on the rooftops chasing after the possible murderer of Central Room 46.

His mind was running through a labyrinth now with his cold jade eyes widened in confusion and fury.

"Were you the one who did that to Room 46?!"

"No, I had someone let me in before you came."

_Damn it I don't need you to be answering me in riddles!!!_

"You were let in by who?!"

"Room 46 of course."

"Yeah right!! Now answer me who let you---"

"I don't think this is the time to be doing this Hitsugaya-taichou." Kira replied with a tone that Hitsugaya couldn't decipher.

_Is he trying to buy time?_ "What are you talking about?"

"You left Hinamori-kun alone. It's not something you would do Hitsugaya-taichou. In fact you should be protecting her right now."

His eyes widened, "Don't tell me what to do! Right now Hinamori is in---"

Kira spoke so calmly that he swore he suppressing a grin, "Is not in the 10th Division anymore." He glanced his way and was rewarded with the surprised look in his face. "Honestly Hitsugaya-taichou I wasn't expecting you to leave such a weak barrier to protect her."

Hitsugaya clenched his fist so tightly as he tried to control himself from wringing Kira's neck then and there, "Stop the riddles Kira! What exactly are you telling me?!"

"Hinamori-kun is a master of Kidou. Breaking the barrier you made is easy, not to mention making a barrier to hide her reiatsu would be a piece of cake." He paused as he glanced to see Hitsugaya gritting his teeth in anger.

"Haven't you noticed? She's been following behind you the whole time."

With that said icicles crawled up Hitsugaya's spine and his eyes turned colder than usual. His mind froze as he racked his brain for an answer but then again he didn't need to think about it.

"Matsumoto!" He yelled thankful that she was able to follow behind him.

"Can I leave this to you?"

Her reply came right away, "Go ahead"

And with that he quickly turned around jumping form one roof to another with his mind being racked once again to where he should be able to find her.

_Damn it!! I don't need this now… I don't want it… I don't need this!!!_

Anything could happen now. Even the inevitable… It's not called the "inevitable" for nothing… No matter how much you wish it not to come true it would still happen, it would still stay there… No matter how much you tried to stop it…

He clenched his fist once again praying he won't be too late. It won't hurt right?…. it won't…

_Damn it!_

"Hinamori…"

* * *

She knew what she wanted to do when she woke up.

She would break the barrier that was protecting her, make a barrier for her reiatsu and follow after him. Her mind is still shaken not to mention her body and soul as well. She didn't know what to believe anymore. How she prayed so badly to wake up with a shining answer in mind then she wouldn't be doing this anymore.

Yet here she was, Hinamori Momo Vice-Captain of Soul Society's 5th Division leaning by the doorframe of Central Room 46. Her face as pale as the corpses around her as her blood seemed to have stopped flowing.

Her mind froze and once again it was shaken. Who could've done this? And since when? Is it really Kira who did this? If it wasn't then who did? Hitsugaya-kun was too surprised as well so it can't be him right? But for what reason did this happen?

While a million more questions have come to conquer her already confused mind here comes Ichimaru Gin with the usual smile evilly plastered on his face. While her blood slowly boils with the remaining rage she had for him he actually had the guts to calmly tell her to follow him.

And here she is now at Seijyoutou Kyorin, The Purification Meditation Tower the residential area of Central Room 46, following Ichimaru like the dazed person she is.

"Why are you taking me to this place?" She asked trying to restrain her shaking voice.

Without looking back at her Gin continued to lead her towards a flight of stairs, "Have you been here Hinamori-chan?"

"Of course not! It's completely restricted isn't it? It's actually my first time here…" She shivered involuntarily, _why is he asking this? More importantly what business do I have here to begin with?_ She numbly follows him up the steps leading to a rather dark room.

Then he stopped in his tracks without turning around, "It's a favor for someone who wants to see you…"

"Someone… who wants to… see me?" She stuttered as her eyes roamed around the room. _Who would want to meet me in a dark place like this? And to think that the meeting place is here the restricted Seijyoutou Kourin…_

"Look behind you Hinamori-chan."

"_I want you to value your life more than anything else!!" A young Hitsugaya angrily muttered to her as he hid his bruised and blushing cheek…_

Hinamori winced at the sudden flashback that flashed through her mind. _Shiro-chan…_ Then she finally remembered what happened that time. It was back when they were still kids living at Rukongai…

_Flashback_

_Childhood, for some reason was never complete without your average everyday bullies. Even though childhood memories were as sweet as candy something like bullies always countered the sweetness therefore giving some sourness._

_Of course were talking about children-who-are-too-big-and-too-strong-to-be-your-of-your-age kind of bullies._

_Hinamori, being the very sweet child that she is was too eager to share the homemade candies she received from their grandmother. Of course she gave shared some to Shiro-chan who grunted and strangely left in a hurry for some reason._

"_Arigato Hinamori-chan!" Her friends smiled at her cheerfully as they shared giggles with each other._

"_You're welcome." Hinamori replied as she eagerly returned the smile._

_They found a place to settle down and share stories and candies with each other when a Tarou's group came. His group consisted of five tough looking boys who didn't look like their age. Tarou was the tallest in their group with the a very smug and annoying grin that you badly wish you could take a rag and wipe it off his face._

"_That looks very delicious."_

_Hinamori instantly sensed that her friends were scared, "If you want you could have some but you have to leave us alone." She said trying to keep as straight face even when her friends were already cowering behind her."_

"_That's very brave of you but I was kind of hoping that we could play we you as well." Tarou said while his minions were already exchanging evil grins as they punched their fists with their palms._

_Hinamori glanced behind them and muttered, "If I give the signal you go ahead and run away." Although they exchanged reluctant faces they didn't want to leave her, "But how will you run away Hinamori-chan?"_

"_I'll make something up alright?"_

"_What are you talking about back there?!" Tarou said as he seized Hinamori's arm tightly. She grimaced but she bit her tongue so she wouldn't shriek. "I told you, you can have some candy if you want just leave us alone!" _

"_Come on boys," He signaled them to get ready to attack, "Pretty brave for a tiny wimp let's see you get away from---"_

_B-A-M_

_Hinamori could only gape at the flying kick that hit Tarou's cheek really hard. Everyone was gaping as well when they realized where the flying kick came from._

"_Wimps like you should pick on someone your own size." The white haired boy said as he dusted his palms._

"_Sh-Shiro-chan!!" Hinamori exclaimed in surprise._

"_Baka Momo!! Stop calling me that!! Go ahead and run away with the rest of them!!"_

"_B-But…"_

_He scratched his head in fury as he faced his back to her, "Just leave and I'll see you later alright?!"_

"_Come on Hinamori-chan let's go!!"_

_Tarou stood up with his lip bleeding rather deeply, "You speak tall shorty! You think you're my size?!"_

"_I don't need to be of your size to take on a wimp like you." He said smugly as he stuck his tongue out. _

_He glanced at his back seeing that Hinamori, "Baka Momo!! Just leave already!"_

_With great reluctance she finally found the energy to pull herself away…_

_XxxxX_

_She knew of Shiro-chan's strength despite his size but, sometimes she wish that he would listen to her just once about taking fights by himself. Surprisingly he lost but that doesn't mean he was the one who was beaten up badly. He had several wounds and bruises on his knees and cheek._

_They were sitting by the riverbank as Hinamori nursed Hitsugaya's wounds. Hitsugaya meanwhile would stubbornly keep the pain to himself as he watched the sunset._

"_You should learn how to pick your fights Shiro-chan." She whispered worriedly as she cleaned the bruises on his knees._

"_Look who's talking; you should learn to stop standing up for others, you know you can't take them on." He grimaced as cold liquid painfully licked his wound._

"_But they can't stand up for themselves yet Shiro-chan!"_

"_And you think you can?"_

_She sighed, as she kept silent and continued to nurse his wounds. "Thank you for coming to my rescue again."_

_He stared at her from the corner of his eye, "Hn."_

_She giggled. It was always like this whenever she was in trouble he would always come out from the blue and save her and, of course he would end up with several wounds and bruises. This is the best "thanks" she could think of and although he won't admit it out loud he won't mind getting his body beat up black and blue just as long as she would be the one to tend to his wounds._

"_Tell me if it's too much okay? This is going to sting a little." She said as she started to apply more liquid on the cotton. Hitsugaya gritted his teeth, she was now going to treat the wound on his cheek. He felt his cheeks turning red at the proximity of her face to his._

"_Is this okay?"_

"_Y-yeah…" Hitsugaya mentally smacked himself as he took a deep breath. He doesn't one to see her always struggling like this. She's always willing to risk her life for others and he wants her to stop…_

"_Momo…"_

_She looked up to him surprised at the sudden seriousness of his tone, "Yes?"_

"_I want you to value your life more than anything else."_

"_Huh?"_

_The young Hitsugaya grunted angrily as he looked away, "I want you to value your life more than anything else." He was glad he turned away quickly because his cheeks were flushing red. He just hoped that he said it loud and clear enough so that he wouldn't have to repeat himself._

"_Okay." She replied to him giving him a sincere smile. There was a long moment of silence before it was broken again. _

"_Now let me finish nursing your wound."_

"_Forget it its fine."_

"_Shiro-chan!! Don't be so stubborn!"_

"_You're the stubborn one Bed-Wetter-Momo!! I told you to stop calling me that!!"_

_End of Flashback_

_XxxxX_

Ever since that day Hitsugaya would constantly remind her about that phrase. She promised herself that she would understand it the way he wanted her to as days go by. Through the years that phrase helped her grew strong but, she can't help but feel that it's not exactly what he was trying to say.

And now that her heart and mind wanted to melt on the spot she couldn't understand why it suddenly came back to her memory.

"What's the matter Hinamori-kun? Are you not happy to see me again?"

Her eyes grew wide at the recognition of the voice. She swore that her eyes were deceiving her when she turned back and saw where the voice was coming from.

"A-Aizen-taichou… It can't be…"

He smiled back and her mind couldn't be anymore shaken. "As you see Hinamori-kun I'm alive."

Hinamori's feet seemed to move on her own as she walked towards him. Her tears threatened to fall for every step she took. When there was enough space between them her hands weakly stretched out and held on to his cloak.

"I… I… can't believe it…" Her voice was shaking and more tears started to fall. "I… I was right… I knew you wouldn't die… I knew you didn't die…"

Aizen was startled by the words she expressed and wrapped her arms around her, "I'm truly sorry. For you to be hurt this badly…"

She shook her head, "It's alright…"

"I had to fake my death for things have been very complicated and…"

"It's alright." She said as she shook her head once more, "You're alive and that's enough…"

"Then for that I thank you for having you as a subordinate…" He allowed her to cry some more until he could hear that she had slowly calm down. She felt herself smiling slowly. She was supposed to be happy right? But why is her heart nagging and screaming in an uneasy way?

Aizen pushed her away slightly with surprised her a little, "I-I'm sorry… I…"

"Goodbye…"

W-what is this?… 

Her face was deprived of color and her hands were clammy and cold. Her legs felt like lead and jelly combined and she knew she would collapse any minute if she wouldn't get a hold of herself but, her eyes are deceiving her right? That silver cold metal isn't a blade isn't it? Then why doesn't she feel anything?

_**Will I lose my dignity  
Will someone care  
Will I wake tomorrow  
from this nightmare**_

"Baka Momo…" A white haired figure groaned as he tried to look back to her. His back facing her and a hole at his back made the blade looked shorter as bright red drops trickled down the floor. She sniffed the smell that was starting to circulate around her body.

_That voice… No it can't be!_ She mentally screamed in agony. Her hand was shaking as she covered her hand in horror.

"Who told you to leave without my permission?" He continued as his jade eyes settled on her hazel eyes. Her voice refused to leave her throat her tears flowed like rain drops in a storm.

"Well, well long time no see isn't it Hitsugaya-taichou?" If he was surprised by his sudden appearance he didn't show any sign of it at all, In fact his eyes were glinting in mischief.

"Traitor." He spat one word but it was clearly enough to express all the fury he was holding back inside. He was panting when he stepped at Seijyoutou Kyorin's entrance. He wasn't even given a chance to catch his breath, stand back and be surprised. A shimmering blade was about to be pierced through the person he cared the most… That alone told him that catching his breath, standing back to be surprised is not an option.

He smirked mentally; _The inevitable has quite a price to pay…_

"A warm welcome I see."

"More like a farewell if you ask me."

Aizen's glasses reflected the evil that was lurking inside his eyes as he harshly withdrew his blood stained blade. Hinamori was half-aware of what was happening but thankfully she was able to catch Hitsugaya from falling flat on the cold concrete floor. Blood splashed on Hinamori's black robe and Hitsugaya's white cloak is now heavily stained blood red.

Hinamori shivered at the feel of the cold liquid against her skin "Shiro-chan!! Please talk to me!! Please say something!! Anything!!" Her throat hurt from the screaming but she wouldn't care less. She had to reach out to him. He had to hear her calling out to him.

"I'm not deaf…" He groaned as he tried stand up on his two feet. "Stop screaming baka, I'm not the only one got wounded." She blinked in realization as she felt pain crawling around her chest. She wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't point it out, it looks like the tip of the blade pierced through her as well.

"Well, how is it?" He asked his voice was coarse and his breathing was rather heavy.

She shook her head furiously. She badly wanted to face him so he could see just how mad she is, "I don't care!! Will you look at yourself?! You're losing so much blood!!"

Apparently she was ignored and Hitsugaya focused his cold jade eyes on Ichimaru then back at Aizen, "Since when have you been collaborating?"

Aizen started walking towards them slowly, savoring the pain that he's going through, "From the start since no one never really understood the real me. Once I got the trust from everyone, admiration has been an amusing thing."

He found the power to stand on his feet. His blood boiled at the words he released, "Hinamori admired you." And although it was killing him to say this, a traitor like him had no right to treat her like this.

The days that he watched her struggling to do the best she could crushed him. It pained him to see how fruitless her effort is now. He would give her up for someone who deserved her better than him but, to think he trusted him, to think that he was actually thinking that he was than one for her...

He clenched his fists so tightly that it turned white. "She worked so hard just to be with you… You used her blind admiration for her and threw it away…"

Aizen stopped in his tracks and left enough distance to look down at him.

"Bastard."

"Nice choice Hitsugaya-taichou."

Hitsugaya stood up, his knees buckling slightly as he raised one arm to protect Hinamori.

Guilt washed over Hinamori miserably as she controlled herself from falling down on her knees. How dense could she be? She was hurting him. Her one and only best friend... Her feelings were crushing him from the inside the whole time... To think that he was actually pushing her and supporting her... She even attacked him and accused him of a liar... He even took the blade that was meant for her and yet here he is still protecting her until now...

Hinamori was now on the brink of shattering herself then and there… _How blind could I have been… Aizen-taichou was… was using me the whole time… _She badly wanted to stab herself. What has the logical part of her brain been doing the whole time this was happening? _He deceived us all of us… He was using us from the very beginning…_

"Enemies like you should've been ridden off a long time ago." Aizen said bluntly as he initiated another strike of his sword. Despite Hitsugaya's blurring senses he was quick enough to react as he carried Hinamori out of the room. They were now out standing in the center of Seijyoutou Kyorin.

He kneeled as he tried to keep the pain to himself. Hinamori stayed behind him trying so hard not to shiver anymore. Struggling not to look at her he looked ahead and stood up as he watched Aizen go down the stairs.

"Can you run?"

She stood up as well her hands slowly stretching out as she tugged on his cloak, "I'm not leaving you now..." She murmured as she leaned on his back, "Not now... not ever..." She whispered softly on his warm back.

Hinamori inhaled deeply, "I'm so sorry..." Warm drops of tears trickled on his back as it seethed through his wound and Hitsugaya swore he could die then and there but, not now at least...

"I need you to leave now Momo..." He said with ease and calmness as he gripped his Zanpaktou.

_No please don't tell me that... Stop leaving me alone... _Her grip tightened, "Can't you just run with me, just this once?"

Pride got in his way making his answer definite, "No."

She wouldn't tolerate this anymore. Emotions of fear have been scaring her so badly she wanted a sign, anything that would tell her that it would all disappear. She took his hand and gripped it tightly hoping it would bring back the warmth of his hands.

"You always told me to value my life more than anything else, why don't you do the same?!" Her eyes shimmered with misery and fear.

He took a deep breath as he looked up thoughtfully, "Baka,"

He looked at her with what seemed to be his last smile, "You are my life."

Hitsugaya reached out his hand and raised Hinamori's head so he could see her hazel eyes once more. Hinamori begged herself to stop crying. She knew where this is going but she couldn't will herself to stop.

"I want you to value your life more than anything else because you are my life Momo..." He raised his hand as he caressed her tear stained cheek, "And if you were to die Momo, I'd surely die along with you..."

"Shiro-chan..." Those words were enough to melt her down on her knees and shatter her to a million pieces... Her hazel orbs lost its entire luster as her last tears continued to drop on the pavement. She couldn't do anything to stop it anymore... He has already decided and all she could do was watch him walk away...

There he was, Hitsugaya Toushirou Captain of Soul Society's 10th Division bleeding and dying as he gripped his Zanpaktou with all he has left.

And here he comes, Aizen Souske Captain of Soul Society's 5th Division ready to end Hitsugaya's life the moment he released his Zanpaktou.

There she was, Hinamori Momo Vice-Captain of Soul Society's 5th Division shattered not only once but twice into a living nightmare...

"Bankai..." Hitsugaya muttered.

As the cold wind bit her skin and the thick sheets of ice wrap the room Hinamori could feel herself losing her consciousness. She had forgotten that she had been bleeding as well. Her blurry vision focused itself on the white haired boy she cherishes the most as his voice echoed the words she would never erase...

"_**I want you to value your life more than anything else**_

_**because you are my life..."**_

* * *

I seemed really attached to this chapter... I actually cried while typing it... Anyway I hope you enjoyed it despite the fact that it was really long... R & R please I'd really appreciate it... --,


	8. Sleeping Beauty

**Title:** Sleeping Beauty

**Summary:** Sleeping Beauty still hasn't awakened and The Clueless Prince doesn't know how to wake her up. It's Yachiru and the storybook to the rescue!

**A/N:** This is like a sequel to "Life" which is also quite the opposite (hopefully). --, I hope this "bedtime" story would amuse you and hopefully lift the heavy mood of my previous chapter. --,

Yes I'm alive!!! --, I've been internet deprived for how many weeks already!! College life sucks... --, As for today's update I hope you enjoy this Double Chapter Update. Consider this as a Birthday Treat from me from the people reading this whether you reviewed or not. --, Thanks a bunch!

**Replies:**

**Fantasy Inc: **It's alright I don't mind. Everyone has their own way of telling a story no matter what the theme is. --, Thanks for reviewing.

**YinYangScholar:** Hope you like the cuteness of the next chapters. --,

**CelestialShrineMaiden:** They lived, I don't have the heart to kill anyone. --, Thanks so much for the review I really appreaciate it hope you like this one.

**AnimeJunkie11:** Thanks chapter one is really sentimental to me. --,

**Benihime the Red Princess:** I'm really glad I made you cry. --, Thanks a lot

**Prodigy Keyblade Wielder: **I sensed that you've been dying for fluff so here it is enjoy. --,

**Thanks a lot guys R & R okay? --,**

**Spoilers:** Spoilers for episode 60 something? Sorry I forgot to check it up Anyway this is after the whole Aizen incident. --,

**Disclaimer:** Look if I owned this I wouldn't be here writing this, this would have happened in the series! But sadly I don't own so you don't sue okay?

* * *

Unohana Retsu is the best mother figure anyone in Soul Society could have.

Anyone who would say otherwise probably needs medical assistance or has a screwed taste.

She walks with a warm aura that comes with her innate abilities as the 4th Division's "Head Nurse". Her voice has a really nice smooth flow and her temper is considerably long, not to mention her patience as well. Her abilities are not exactly something that you can belittle, she's not appointed Captain of the 4th Division just because she's "motherly". Ignore the weird hairstyle, it doesn't account for anything.

And being the "motherly" person that she is, she patiently waits in the veranda of her room as she brushes her hair and waits for her "child" to barge into her room. She looked up at the clear blue sky and smiled to herself.

_She should be coming any minute now…_

And right on cue the door slid open to reveal a little pink haired girl loosely dressed in her sleeping robes. "Backwards Braid Mom I'm here!!" She waved happily as she kicked her slippers off and ran towards her. Unohana smiled as she welcomed her in her arms, "Good evening Yachiru-chan."

Yachiru's name calling doesn't seem to bother her too much at all. Although she would admit that the "mom" part still surprises her every now and then. Unohana would always laugh when she remembers how all this started. She mentally noted that she has to thank Ichigo and company personally especially Inoue Orihime for suggesting bedtime stories to the little pink haired girl. Orihime was even kind enough to send some to them as well.

She looked down at the little girl sitting on her lap. Yachiru's brows furrowed as she tried to decide on which fairytale would be read to her. With a victorious squeal she picked the book on her left hand and excitedly handed it over to Unohana, "Backwards Braid Mom I picked this one!"

"Let me see it then." Unohana took the book from her hand and started skimming through the contents. _Sleeping Beauty…_ As she started skimming through the storybook she mentally took note of the pictures printed on it as well.

Although she wouldn't show it Unohana was a little too upset and depressed to read her a story. Her mind would always wander to the special room where the 5th Division's Vice-Captain is currently detained. She's been a comma for a week now and there has been no significant change. Not a twitch, not a blink, not a sound. In fact her body grew colder and paler for ever passing day. Unohana spent most of her time trying to think of a way to regain her consciousness.

Unohana wouldn't blame her for not waking up. The poor girl has been shattered by the deception of her captain plus his attempt to kill her face to face. If it weren't for the appearance of the 10th Division's Captain the sorrow that they would be going through now would be a lot heavier. She understands that Hinamori Momo doesn't want to wake up from a living nightmare but, she wants her to know that they haven't given up on her yet.

Especially him.

"Is everything alright?" Yachiru asked as she poked Unohana's cheek. She quickly regained her composure and smiled, "Yes, I'm almost done." As she turned the last few pages Unohana's eyes twinkled in amusement. _There is something we can do after all…_

"Yachiru-chan, I know another version of this story. Would you like to hear it?"

She frowned slightly, "Is it a lot more interesting than this one?"

"Oh it's very interesting alright..." If anyone else was there together with them they could've sensed that there was something very strange with her smile. Yachiru didn't seem bothered about it all.

"Very interesting indeed..."

* * *

He was sweating really badly lately.

It slightly soaked the bandages wrapped around his chest and made him feel a little uncomfortable. This scenario has been going on for a long time now. Grunting he got out of bed and unwrapped the bandages wrapped around his chest. Pain started licking through his whole body and all he could do was grit his teeth.

He stood up and walked towards the drawer where he kept the extra bandages. With every step he took he felt his energy draining away so quickly. He growled, even walking became so bothersome. Finally reaching his destination he took a roll of bandage and sat on the floor.

He's used to doing the bandaging by himself. He didn't want any help; he'd ignore anyone who tried to. The reason is simple really: He'd like to keep the wounds and scars to himself.

He would rest for a while after bandaging his chest. It really takes a toll to do the work by himself but its better this way. When he had rested enough he took another roll of bandage and started bandaging his right arm.

Little moonlight managed to crawl into his room. The room was dark and the atmosphere wasn't lively. It was cold, gloomy and... empty. Come to think of it this is the first time he watched his room and noted exactly how dull it is. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes; he won't be able to regain his sleep again that's for sure.

Struggling he stood up and looked at the time _10:00 already..._

Fixing his robes he walked towards the door and silently slid it open.

His feet knew exactly where to take him.

* * *

For the last room of the longest corridor to be this bright is quite bizarre.

There were only two wide windows bringing light into the dim room. The blue sky was so clear you could count the stars that twinkle light down on the ground. There was no sign of clouds roaming around them, just a few clouds that shaded the moon. It was truly a peaceful night.

If only she was awake to see it she would love it.

If only that is...

Hitsugaya's jade eyes softened upon the sight of the lone bed in the room. The lone bed held the lone resident of the room. Her hair was loosely tied with a green ribbon and lay limp on her shoulders. Cold, pale and deep in her slumber Hinamori Momo would not wake up no matter how hard they tried.

Beside the lone bed was a lone chair. It belonged to the most frequent visitor of the room. If not Unohana Retsu it would be the proud but injured Hitsugaya Toushiro, who has been waiting patiently yet restlessly for her awakening. He grabbed the chair and set it by her bedside and as he sat down and watch her slow and menial breathing.

He would just watch her mindlessly as his thoughts would continue to ramble in his mind. He'd gently take her hand and clasp it with his hoping that he could give back the warmth she has lost. Her hands were so pale and cold it's as if Hyourinmaru had frozen it. His would painfully close his eyes and take the blame for everything.

"I told you to run didn't I?"

Of course there would be no response. He would stare at her face and feel the twitch in his heart. He wanted to see them again; Her warm hazel orbs that have a way of keeping him calm. He wanted to see it again; Her bright smile that would cheer him up every once in a while. He wanted to hear it again; Her chirpy voice shouting out 'Shiro-chan' no matter how annoying it was to his ears.

He wanted her life back.

He wanted his life back.

"Why didn't you run when I told you to?" He muttered anger and regret seething in his tone. "There's no need to apologize... There's no need to be sorry..." He was so glad that they were the only ones in the room. Even he himself thinks that what he's doing is pathetic but he would do anything, anything just to wake her up.

He winced when the door suddenly opened wide to reveal a familiar and annoying pink haired vice-captain holding what seems to be a book.

Well almost anything.

"Snow ball hair?! You're the prince?" She exclaimed as she walked towards them. Hitsugaya raised a brow at her sudden barging not to mention the name calling. She glanced at him briefly and glanced at the bed. "And Bun Haired Girl is the Princess!!" She squealed in delight as she waved her hand in front of Hinamori's face to check if she really is sleeping.

"Wow so she really is sleeping!!" She said in awe as she tried pinching Hinamori's cheek.

Hitsugaya popped a vein as he twitched his eye brows, "Yachiru, what exactly are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question visiting hours are over Snow Ball Hair!" She retorted with a mischievous smirk on her face. Hitsugaya could only grunt in annoyance as he crossed his arms across his chest, "So why are you here?"

"Backwards Braids Mom told me!" She chirped as she sat on Hinamori's bedside.

_Backward Braids Mom..._ He sighed mentally, she really has an annoying knack of giving nicknames to everyone she meets. "And what else did she tell you?"

"She told me where you are so I could help you!" Yachiru replied as she waved the book in her hand.

_Help me? Yeah right_. He thought sarcastically, _what was Unohana thinking of anyway?!_

Yachiru glanced at Hinamori and back at Hitsugaya, "So Snow Ball Hair if you're the prince why aren't you waking the princess up?"

Hitsugaya clenched his fist; he has to keep his temper in check, "What do you mean?"

Yachiru's eyes widened for a minute and after a while her brows started to furrow, "So Backwards Braid Mom is right!! You forgot how to wake the princess up haven't you?!" She started scolding him and Hitsugaya could only wince at the sudden change of attitude, "Here read this! It should help you retrieve your memory!" Yachiru shoved the book in his face forcing him to take it.

_Flashback_

"_How come he doesn't know how to wake the prince up?!" Yachiru asked in frustration._

_Unohana calmly replied, "That's because he forgot how to wake her up."_

"_Then that means if the prince doesn't remember then the princess would never wake up!"_

"_Or worse Yachiru-chan," Unohana had a sad expression on her face and the tone of her voice matched with it as well, "She could die." Unohana paused as watch Yachiru's expression. She really has taken a liking to fairytales and the next thing that Unohana would tell her would definitely crush her heart._

"_Then there won't be a happy ending."_

_And as expected Yachiru screamed miserably in an almost sobbing fashion, "THAT CAN'T BE!!" After a few minutes her attitude changed, "They are still here right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Tell me where they are Backwards Braid Mom! I'll bring this book to the stupid prince so he would remember how to wake the princess up!!"_

_Again Unohana had this really strange smile plastered on her face, "If you insist then. Listen carefully to my instructions so you won't get lost. The prince should be together with the princess right now so won't have a hard time looking for them."_

_End of Flashback..._

_What in hell's name have I gotten myself into now?!_ Hitsugaya was clenching his fist so tight it's shaking badly and his knuckles already turned white.

"If you don't remember how to wake the princess up she will die." Yachiru said in a threatening voice and she noticed that it actually got to Hitsugaya. She grinned, he sighed.

Looks like she finally made some sense.

His fingers twitched his he flipped the book open. _Maybe if I'll read this she would leave me alone and I'll finally get out of this mess. _He glanced at the title and took a deep breath. _Sleeping Beauty... It's only a book no harm would come in reading it right?_ He turned the book to the first page and his eyes widened in shock.

"Read it out loud okay Snow Ball Hair?"

"Why should I?"

"It's more fun that way!"

"Are you sure you got the right book? The story doesn't go this way." Hitsugaya asked with suspicion in his tone.

"That's what Backwards Braid Mom gave me I'm sure I got the right book! She said it's another version of the story!"

_There's something strangely familiar about this..._ Hitsugaya skimmed the first page and his eyebrows twitched, _I have a bad feeling about this..._

"Well go on read it out loud!"

Hitsugaya growled and did what he was told, "Once upon a time began in one of the quiet village of Rukongai. In the village lived two childhood friends, a girl and a boy, living with their grandmother. They weren't related by blood but the old woman adopted them as if they were her own children."

"The girl was very kind and carefree and she treated the boy as her little brother. She gave a nickname to the boy and the boy hated it very much when he was called by that name. The boy was rude and grumpy but he cared for the girl very much."

Hitsugaya paused and glared at Yachiru, "This doesn't sound like a fairytale."

"Of course it does! Don't you remember? You're the rude and grumpy boy in the story!" She grinned, "You're Shiro-chan! That was the nickname Bun Haired girl gave you right?"

Hitsugaya was really starting to lose his patience, "Yachiru..."

"Just continue so you could finish it already!"

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever..." _Why did Unohana rewrite the story this way? What is she thinking?_ He sighed, _what have I done to get myself into this?_

"Their childhood days were bright and happy until one day the girl was admitted at one of the prestigious schools of the village. She would have to leave the village in order to enter the school. She was happy at the same time saddened because she would have to leave her grandmother and the boy. The boy encouraged her to go and that he would follow to the school one day.

The girl smiled, 'If you make it to the school I promise to call you by your name!' And so the girl left the village entrusting their grandmother's care to the boy.

Hitsugaya growled at the memory and scowled, _Stupid nickname..._

"Students who were exceptionally skilled and brilliant were given the privilege to be part of the Royal Family's Sacred 13. The Sacred 13 was the Kingdom's well known Royal Guards. They are composed of 13 divisions each governed by a captain and vice-captain. They were given the privilege to be included in the Royal Family as prince and princesses."

"During her stay in the school the girl fell in love with Sacred 13's 5th Division captain. In hopes to pursue her love she studied and trained hard and with her efforts she was placed at the 5th Division's Vice-Captain and was regarded as the 5th Division's princess. She grew up into a beautiful and caring lady." Yachiru noted the tight grip of Hitsugaya's hands on the book. It was enough to tear the book apart.

"So what was you're real reason for following the princess?"

Hitsugaya glanced at her from the corner of his eye and looked back down on the book.

"Was it because of the promise?"

Silence was the only reply she received and she wasn't contented with it.

"It was something else wasn't it?"

He solemnly closed his eyes as a sigh escaped his lips, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Yachiru chuckled, "It's not everyday that you hear a story about Snow Ball Hair. Besides who thought you were a prince of a fairytale?"

He flipped the page and continued to read the story, _Mental Note: Must take that notion out of her head..._

"Back in the village the girl's grandmother was happy to hear the news but sadly her time was almost at an end. The boy was very worried and wanted to contact the girl to tell about their grandmother's condition but her grandmother shook her head. The boy sat at his grandmother's bedside and listened to her final wish.

'You wanted to follow her don't you?' She smiled as she watched his reaction, 'I want you to follow her too.' The boy asked why and his grandmother continued.

'Last night I had a dream. Sacred 13 was in chaos because there was a traitor in their midst. And I saw her, I saw your childhood friend. She was inside a tower and a dark figure was with her. They talked and she smiled but the dark figure thrust a silver blade through her. The dark figure took his blade and left her to bleed.' The boy showed no sign of surprise but he felt grief and anger.

'Sacred 13 found her and, they were able to heal her wounds and all they had to do was wait for her to wake up'

'She would not wake... And she fell into eternal slumber...'

'What can I do?'

'I think she is cursed and unfortunately I don't know how to save her.' She took his hand and clasped it, 'But maybe you can save her. I want you to protect her.' The boy promised this to her and she died with a smile on her face.

Shortly after her death the boy was also admitted to the same school. He was the youngest of the batch and was deemed a prodigy. He was immediately admitted in Sacred 13 as the 1oth Division's captain also known as the 10th Division's Prince. He became a wise, strong and handsome man.

His childhood friend was so thrilled to see him there and true to her word she called him by his name. She was saddened to hear the death of their grandmother but he did not tell her about the dream. He never kept his guard down for any threat to both the Kingdom and his childhood friend.

Sacred 13 woke up in shock one day to find that the 5th Division's Prince murdered at the courtyard. The 5th Division's Princess was in great grief and sadness. She would lock herself up in her room and mourn. Until one night a messenger gave a letter saying that it was the prince's last words. It said that he was about to fight the 10th Division Prince at midnight at stop him from his attempt of stealing the Kingdom's Sacred Treasure.

The princess was so confused and caused her to fight with the 10th Division Prince that night. The prince was shocked and he didn't want to fight her. She was griping her blade so tightly that her hands were bleeding. Afraid of the possible consequences that could happen to her the prince knocked her unconscious from behind and brought her to his room. He cast a powerful barrier to protect her from any danger.

That night was full of chaos for a group of invaders entered the Kingdom to save a prisoner. Soldiers from the different divisions were dispatched to apprehend the invaders including the 1oth Division prince.

The moment the 5th Division princess woke up to strange voice that called out to her. A dim ball of light appeared in front of her and the voice told her to follow it. As if she was hypnotized she broke the barrier that was cast upon the room and followed the ball of light towards the top floor of the Kingdom's Sacred Tower. The moment she arrived she regained her consciousness and was surprised to see the dead 5th Division Prince in front of her very eyes. The princess was so relieved that as they talked she couldn't help but smile. The prince told her that he used Dark Magic to fake his death in order to hide. When the princess asked him why he only smiled...

A guard who was able to witness the princess walking towards the tower quickly informed the prince. He entrusted the battle to his vice-captain and quickly ran off to the tower. The prince arrived to the tower in time to save the princess.

The 5th Division Prince was about to thrust a blade into the princess when the prince came and took the blade for her but the tip of the blade was able to thrust through princess. There the 5th Division Prince revealed his betrayal and his plans to steal the Sacred Treasure and to destroy the Kingdom.

Regaining his energy to stand despite the loss of blood, the prince stood up and decided to fight the traitor. He told the princess to run away but the princess pleaded that he ran away with her as well. The prince smiled and finally admitted that—

Hitsugaya stopped and his brow threatened to disappear from his hairline, "I don't remember saying anything that I lo—"

Yachiru beamed and gave him a mischievous grin, "So you really did admit that you love her!!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!" Hitsugaya knew he was blushing furiously. He could only curse the stars for giving light to the dark room.

"The words are changed but the feelings are still the same!"

Hitsugaya could only growl in annoyance. He was in good mood to kill anyone right now even Kenpachi. _What have I done to deserve this?!?!!!_

"Go ahead it's almost finished."

"The prince smiled and finally admitted that he," Hitsugaya grumbled and omitted a few words, "The princess---"

Yachiru approached him and started pulling on his cheeks, "Go on say it!!"

He had to admit it really hurts but he won't give in, "Say what??"

Annoyed Yachiru pulled harder making Hitsugaya yelp, "Just say it!"

"DAMN IT!! FINE!!!" Yachiru released her hold on his cheeks and waited for Hitsugaya to speak up, "The prince smiled and finally admitted that he _loved her_ and he would do anything to protect her." Hitsugaya stressed the words he omitted earlier hoping that it would please Yachiru, and pleased she was. Hitsugaya tapped his cheek and scowled at the pain.

"The princess fainted due to the loss of blood but she was able to witness the battle. The prince was beaten up badly and tears formed in her eyes before she lost her consciousness. The 5th Division Prince was about to give the final blow on to kill the prince but the 4th Division Princess and her soldiers arrived just in time to stop him but he fled.

The 4th Division Princess used her magic to heal the injured prince and princess. The prince was depressed with the fact that he couldn't protect the princess and that the curse came true. All he could do was watch over her day and night waiting for her to awaken---"

Hitsugaya winced as he silently read the last page, "You're joking."

"Nope."

"I haven't done anything like that!!"

"Yet." Yachiru retorted in amusement. If looks could kill Yachiru was already swimming in the pool of her own blood right now.

"Doesn't mean I'll do it."

"How come? No harm will be done right?"

_That's not the point!_ Hitsugaya would never consider this as a good idea. It's too stupid, too irrational and not to mention too simple!! Heck it's only a fairytale!!!

"Will you do it if I don't look then?"

"Damn it that's not the point!!" Hitsugaya snapped.

"She's sleeping anyway she won't find out until you tell her right?" Yachiru nudged as she jumped off the bed. He was really starting to lose his patience. First he read her a story book, embarrasses him and teases him until his patience was up the wall. He looked down at Hinamori who was in a peaceful slumber. He wanted her to awaken so badly.

So badly that he would do anything.

But he didn't expect that it had to be this.

_I really hope I won't regret this..._

"Fine."

"Huh?"

"I'll do it."

"Yehay!!!" Yachiru cheered and danced around like she was high up on sake.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Don't look."

"Alright..." Yachiru turned her back against them and frowned. Hitsugaya took a deep breath and was mentally kicking himself pretty badly. His heart started beating faster as he slowly bent down in to kiss her. His hair cascaded slowly like snow drops and it was enough to cover his closed eyes but not his beautifully red cheeks.

He kissed her just like he was told.

There was a small spark from him wishing that something would happen.

The moment he opened his eyes he watch over her on that sma position. His eyes hovered over her while his thoughts were in shambles. _Somebody... Anybody just kill me right now..._ He was definitely handling this embarrassment pretty badly. The only rational part of what he did was that she was sleeping. Something that Yachiru pointed out earlier that gave him some sense of comfort. Then again it would be like taking advantage of the situation. _Please wake up…._

Yachiru turned around and grinned; "Now she's going to wake up!!"

"Yeah right."

"You did it didn't you why don't you trust me?"

"It was just a," He mumbled again and grunted, "What makes you think it will work?"

"I like happily ever after don't you?" Yachiru mumbled solemnly.

"I—" Hitsugaya was at a lost of words when he heard a silent moan. Yachiru was beaming brightly at him at Hitsugayahad to blink thrice to confirm what he was seeing.. Her hazel eyes were fluttering and her cheeks were regaining its warm color.

Her hazel eyes met his jade eyes and she smiled, "Shiro-chan."

He finally saw her warm hazel eyes again. He finally saw her cheerful smile again. He finally heard her voice and his nickname ringing in his ears.

Her life was back.

His life was back.

Staring at each other face to face.

He quickly backed away in time to hide his blushing face. She sat down and saw an open book lying down on her lap. She picked it up and closed the book to see the title, "Sleeping Beauty…" Hitsugaya felt chills ran up his spine. _Damn it!_ He quickly turned and grabbed the book from her hands.

She looked up at him and he just stared at her. Their faces had enough distance between them. Unconsciously she raised her hand and her fingers grazed over her lips. His eyes widened and he badly wanted the earth to open up and swallow him right now.

He quickly turned away and stood up with his back facing her, "I'm glad you're awake."

"Shiro-chan?"

"Goodnight…"

And with that he disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Yachiru was laughing her head of when she noticed that Hinamori was staring at her.

"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head and smiled, "Nothing…"

"It's just my hand feels really warm…"

* * *

"Unohana."

She was expecting his arrival minutes ago, "Hai, Ouji-sama?"

He raised a brow but shrugged it off. He handed her the book, "Keep it."

She grinned, "You don't like it?"

"It's a dangerous book. You should keep it out of Yachiru's reach."

"Hai Ouji-sama."

"Unohana."

"Hai?"

"You should stop reading those stories to Yachiru."

"I like happily ever after don't you Ouji-sama?"

* * *

Ouji-sama - Prince

This is kinda wacked but I like it a lot. R&R guys Thank you so much!! --,


	9. Dance

**Title:** Dance

**Summary:** Two people, two pairs of feet. A clumsy pair and a lazy pair. Two people, two pairs of feet and chance to know each other. Will they dance? HitsuHina

**A/N:** This is in AU fanfic. The first AU fanfic I've ever written, so I really need you're comments on this one. If ever the idea hits me I would continue this AU fanfic into series of drabbles. I really hope the idea hits me though... I'm dying of boredom!! –-"

**Spoilers:** Nothing major I could think of. If you're familiar with this pairing then all you'll find here are common facts.

**Disclaimer:** Look if I owned this I wouldn't actually be here writing this, this would actually happen in the series! But sadly I don't own so you don't sue okay?

* * *

His black shoes tapped the cold marble tiles as he tried to find his way around the room filled with people. They would stare at him, glare at him, glance at him every now and then and he'd simply shrug them off. He never liked gathering too much attention. It bothers him a lot since he doesn't do anything to account for attention. 

He sighed as he walked his way and tried to ignore any chances of communication with anyone. His instincts led him to one corner of the room. He leaned against the wall, his shoulders slightly slouched, his hands are in his pockets, and his right leg was slightly raised so his foot would face the wall.

Dressed in semi-formal attire: un-tucked white polo, red necktie, black slacks and shoes, his brows furrowed in annoyance and anxiety and his cold jade eyes lazily roamed the cream colored ceiling

Hitsugaya Toushirou doesn't want to dance.

Especially if Amira Mitsuhara is his dance partner

Her heels clacked silently on the cold marble tiles as she tried very hard not to trip on her own feet or bump into the people around the room. Her heels aren't that of stilettos, they were just enough to raise her height a little bit. The people were staring at her and whispering their thoughts about her. She never liked being talked about. It's frustrating to hear it since she hasn't done anything to them at all.

She bowed her head as she made her way trying to avoid hearing any of their comments. Her feet led her to an empty corner of the room. She leaned heavily on the wall as if she was trying to catch her breath; her hands grew pale as she clutched her hands close to her heart.

Dressed in semi-formal attire: a green sleeveless Sunday dressed with a black sash around the hipline and white heels, her long black hair loosely tied with a green ribbon, her hazel eyes stayed shut and refused to look around the room

Hinamori Momo doesn't want to dance.

Simply because she doesn't know how to

_**The signal changes to green**_

_**And the wind direction changes**_

_Why do we have dance lessons anyway?_ Hitsugaya grunted as he looked down at what he was wearing. He looked down at his watch and noted that there's only ten minutes before their teacher comes in and before classes start. Unlike him he noticed that his classmates seemed pretty ecstatic about it. Partly because they got lucky with the partners they got, another reason would be a reason to show off their talents or their clothes.

Whatever it is he's definitely not amused. Having Amira Mitsuhara for a dance partner is not helping him either. She's dubbed as his "Number 1 Fan girl". The whole dance class would be more like flirting class. He sighed; attendance is so tight he can't skip the class even if he wanted to. He looked around hoping there would be an answer to his problem. Only five minutes left. His eyes landed on a figure hiding on the opposite corner of the room.

_**My love is tied up**_

_**As the lies unravel in my heart**_

_**And my demons went away**_

Hinamori sighed miserably in depression, _Maybe I got too worked up for this._ She looked down at herself and noted that she wanted to look her best for some reason. She was hoping that it would help change people's impression on her, or so she wouldn't discourage her dance partner. She took a deep breath and hope sunk in a little, _Maybe I'll be lucky this time and hopefully I could get it right!_

Then again her said partner is Jyou Toukahiro, a jock. He's the kind of jock who looks down at her and won't even bother giving her a second look. Her brows furrowed as she thought of him. _What is there to like about him anyway? His arrogant, smug, obnoxious not to mention he's---_ Her trail of thought was cut short when she felt a strange gaze focused on her. The teacher already arrived and announced that everyone should get their partners now.

_**These are serious injuries of my past**_

_**The greed and ambitions**_

_**That hindered my love to you**_

The moment he set his eyes on her he didn't have second thoughts. Well, there were little set-backs though like _What if she shied away? _Or _What if it would cause a commotion and the fan girls would just ruin everything?_ Finally he came up with one solid resolve: _I'd rather ask her than wait for Amira._ He took a deep breath and made his way to the other corner of the room.

There she was leaning on the wall as she tried to remain calm. He noted that he had observed her every once in a while. She was the quiet, self-less girl who sat at the second to the last seat near the window. In fact she is the girl sitting in front of her. Although she's slightly shy, he noticed that she expressed herself a lot when she stares out the window alone as she unconsciously talks to herself. Anyone would have found that crazy but he found it interesting because she hardly speaks her thoughts out loud.

They would avoid her, mock her or gossip about her but she doesn't seem to bother at all. Who cares if they saw him talking to her anyway?

Strange as it is he felt drawn to her and have been meaning to talk to her for a long time.

"Hey."

_**Now for the first time**_

_**I can look you in the eye**_

Her warm hazel eyes melted and she felt her vision blur a little, "Hm?"

His cold jade eyes stared back at her and felt her tense. He reached his hand out to her as she looked down at it with confusion written all over her face. "Let's be partners." She looked up to him and her warm hazel eyes kept blinking at him. Her voice refused to leave her throat and her thoughts started to crumble.

He tilted his head slightly and raised a brow, "I don't have a partner yet and the teacher is here already." He sensed that she was about to retort but he quickly cut her off, "I don't want to wait."

She looked up to him and can't help but feel a small smile carving her face, "Oh."

Hitsugaya winced. "Oh" wasn't an expression he was expecting. Then again what expression would he be expecting anyway? There was something in the tone of her voice that he noted. It sounded like relief rather than joy.

"Okay since not everyone is in yet I expect that some of you adjusted and made a move to take other partners? Good. Now before we start I would like to give a little something to think about while dancing," The teacher said as he instantly grabbed the attention of the class. He heard some of the students hissing and he smirked, "No I won't give you any of that 'Dancing is art' crap." His students erupted in laughter and Hitsugaya allowed himself to grin.

"This is a dance. And you have to do it one step at a time. Don't envy fast learners or the talented ones this isn't a game. Don't look down on slow learners they're not dumb at all." He paused and watched the shy smiles and acknowledging nods of his students.

"You are doing this by pairs. I want you to take this chance to learn and be more observant. You'll thank me for this I'm sure of it." The students started exchanging sarcastic and mischievous grins. Hinamori looked up at the boy who approached her from the corner of her eye. _Maybe he's just doing this out of pity…_

He walked to one corner, placed the C.D in the player and played the music. The music started with a piano intro meant for a slow tango dance. The students started to nudge their partners, signaling them to get started.

_**Will you dance, will you dance**_

_**In the light of the morning**_

He looked back at her and offered his hand again, "Hitsugaya, Toushirou."

She looked up to him and her eyes widened in shock at the sudden mention of his name.

_Why is he introducing himself?_ Her thoughts caused her to panic slightly. Who doesn't know his name anyway? He's the school's resident heartthrob! He may be inactive when it comes to clubs but, his leadership skills as the student body representative makes up for it. He has a strong aura which makes it seem so difficult to approach him or even get close to him. People would actually count him as a loner.

That's general stuff anyway. For her he is the guy sitting behind her, who's taller than the average boys in her class with the most unique hair color she's ever seen. She noted his distaste for attention, fan girls, and this dancing class as well. She knows that his favorite hiding place is the roof top, literally the roof top which of course would be very out of reach from the fan girls being that they're in school uniforms and most of them are afraid of heights.

This is the first time she's had a conversation with him. Borrowing stuff from each other are exceptions.

_**I hold a chance in one hand**_

_**I will dance**_

"I haven't introduced myself to you."

She blinked, "But you already introduced yourself in class."

He frowned, "It wasn't personal."

She bit her lip trying to refrain herself from laughing. This isn't anything like her first impression of him at all. The music felt light and fun as it urged her to laugh. A strange feeling started to swell up inside her and it was enough to push her to move.

She reached out her hand as she smiled at him, "Hinamori, Momo." He nodded and took her hand. His other hand positioned itself on her waist and her hand stretched out and rested on his shoulder. Hitsugaya sensed her awkwardness and instructed her little by little. She was clumsy not to mention forgetful. She would interchange the steps and it would made her stumble every once and a while. Every time she would look up at him there was always a trace of fear. He knew that she doesn't believe in herself that much. It would take some time but he would have to shake it off from her.

Of course he knows her name and his pretty sure she knows his name already as well. He noticed that she hardly talks about herself unless she was asked to do so. Getting her to do so would take some time, so he'd settle for her name and hear it coming from her mouth.

She looked down as she felt her knees buckle, "So, uh who was suppose to be your dance partner?"

"Mitsuhara." He replied bluntly, the distaste was evident in his tone.

She giggled and he instantly felt his glaring gaze, "What's so funny?"

"She'll be in a fit when she realizes I took her place. Maybe you should wait for her instead." She was about to release her hand when he felt his grip tighten making her step back slightly.

"I asked you not her." She bowed her head down shyly and refused to give him eye contact. Her eyes were glued down on her feet as she tried to follow his footsteps. She felt the uneasy feeling eating her up again. How can dancing make her feel so miserable like this anyway?

"And you?"

"Huh?" She was clearly shaken by the question and tried no to look at him.

"Who was supposed to be your dance partner?" He asked staring at her even if she was still looking down. He actually hoped she would look up to him and she would reply.

"Toukahiro-kun."

He scoffed, "He purposely didn't want to come." Hinamori allowed herself to grin. She knew what he meant very well. She experienced it a lot anyway, people who'd purposely absent themselves because she was their partner and that she would be the reason they would fail. What surprised her was what he uttered next.

"Bastard." Anger was evidently seething in his voice.

Her hazel eyes widened in shock that when she looked up at him she tripped on her own feet making her lose her balance. Hitsugaya was able to stop her from knocking himself off but he wasn't able to stop himself from knocking on the pair behind him.

The guy glared at him and growled, "Watch where you're going!"

Hitsugaya turned his head slightly and muttered an apology. The pair moved away and Hitsugaya helped Hinamori get back on her own feet. He held on to her hand and raised his brow at the strange look he was giving her, "You okay?" She nodded and stared at him. Her hazel eyes had a strange warm glow and looking at them intently made him feel weird inside.

Then he heard her chuckle.

Followed by fits of giggles,

Next thing he knew he was listening to gales of laughter.

_**Don't let of my hand**_

_**Because people can change**_

"Hinamori." He gritted his teeth in annoyance, "What is so funny?" He was watching her trying so hard to contain her laughter. Her right hand was clutching on to her stomach and her left hand was covering her mouth. Finally she regained her posture, took a deep breath and smiled.

"Hinamori, would you mind telling me what—" He was taken a back when she grabbed his hand and started positioning them back to where they were before they bumped onto the rude pair a while ago. Before he knew it she was already leading the dance.

"1,2,3,1,2,3..." She chirped as she felt the rhythm of the music. He noted that he wasn't staring down at her feet anymore. She was already holding her head up high and maintaining eye contact from time to time. That's when he first noted how petite she actually was. "You know I think I finally got the hang of it."

"Took you long enough." She puffed her cheek but ignored his rude comment by giggling.

He wanted to admit that her laugh was contagious but, what exactly is she laughing at anyway?

He sighed heavily, "What is so funny?"

"You are." She replied with full honesty.

"Because?" He took her hand and started to spin her around, when she came back facing him she was still giggling.

"You're really nice did you know that?"

"I'm not." He replied nonchalantly.

"I didn't expect you to apologize to the pair we bumped into a while ago."

He smirked in amusement, "What were you expecting then?"

She stared away deep in thought, "Something like..." She paused, "What did you say?" She mimicked his deep baritone voice and looked back at him trying to imitate his cold glare. "And you'll give that terrifying glare and making them run away or something like that."

The act she did was childish, very childish. The moment she started opening up she brightened and up and blurted out her thoughts. He appreciated her honesty, he liked that very much. _It really takes some time to know her better... I'm glad I choose her for a partner..._ He chuckled at her pathetic and funny attempt of mimicking him. He had to admit she got it right though.

"Yeah, I could've done something like that." She blushed at his reply and looked away. It was the first time he saw that expression on his face. He would always look annoyed, tired, or rude with the way his eyebrows would furrow and with the cold glare his jade eyes would emit.

"You called my name for the first time and only because you were angry."

"You were laughing like an idiot of course I had to call you're attention."

"That's very rude Hitsugaya-kun!"

"You think so Hinamori?"

It was strange but she felt her heart twitch and butterflies started swarming around her stomach. This is the first time she's seen him with that expression on his face.

He was smiling.

_**My soul shakes**_

_**And my heart awakens**_

_**As destiny called**_

_**You smiled at me**_

"The song is starting to fade don't you think?" Everyone was starting to end the dance in a simple and solemn waltz. The rhythm was so alive and bubbly minutes ago; the sudden change in atmosphere was really disturbing.

He looked at his watch and nodded, "Just a few minutes left."

"Oh, I was having so much fun." He noted the disappointment in her tone and, nodded.

"So you admit that you had fun too?"

"Yeah, teaching someone with a pair of two left feet was tiring but it was amusing at the same time."

"I didn't ask you to teach me!" She puffed her cheeks in anger.

"No one's complaining."

Silence became their partners once again. Hinamori sighed mentally. Suddenly bundle of thoughts disturbed her, _Since I was just a replacement then that means during the next class I'll be stuck with Toukahiro-kun..._ She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and she felt a strange thug in her heart, _I really enjoyed dancing with him..._ Her eyes wandered as the expression on her face dampened, _Just when I thought someone finally wanted to dance with me..._

"Hinamori."

"Hm?"

"We're dance partners right?"

"Huh?"

"W-we are?" Hinamori replied in awe struck.

"Obviously." Hitsugaya smirked with sarcasm in his tone.

"We're dance partners today, tomorrow, the day after, next week... Whenever you want it to." He paused as he sensed her hazel eyes staring at him again, "I asked you to be my dance partner and you agreed right?"

Her eyes twinkled as she smiled, "Right!"

Now dance class won't be so much of dread anymore. In fact she can't wait for the next dance class anymore. She smiled and sighed with a big sigh of relief. She felt a thorn have been taken out of her system and she can't help but feel so free. If only Mr. Tetsu isn't around for their next class. Then it suddenly struck her, that next subject brought her another dilemma!!

Her thoughts were already in panic mode when she found the only solution left. Hitsugaya felt her hands shaking slightly and winced.

"Something wrong?"

"C-can I ask you something?" Her thoughts were crashing like waves and she wished she could just disappear then and there.

"About our next class..."

He paused, "Biology class? What about it? You need some help there too?"

"Well no, not exactly. It's about the project he talked about yesterday." _There I finally said it!!!_

"Haven't thought about that..." _Come to think about it he was suppose to ask who our partners are and what the project would be about._

"We're supposed to do it by pairs and I was wondering..." She was blushing deeply this time and she bowed her head so low that her hair tumbled down and covered her eyes.

"Can you be my partner?" Hinamori felt like it took all our strength to ask that question. She felt her heart thumping really fast and she prayed so hard for it to stop.

Partners? That would mean they would have to be together for a week from time to time to plan everything out. It would take time since he hasn't thought about it and it looks like she hadn't thought about a topic either. They would be working on it, arguing form time to time, and they'd be talking a lot... Talking... He'd like that.

"Partners... Yeah I'd like that..."

She looked up to him with a blinding expression on her face and started chatting endlessly about some suggested topics and how it would be done. Although she continued to chatter a lot everything she said started to drown around his thoughts.

_Partners..._

They'd get to know each other better.

_Yeah I'd like that._

Hitsugaya made a mental note to thank the teacher after their class.

_I'd like that a lot..._

_**Will you dance, will you dance**_

_**Take a chance on romance**_

_**And a big surprise  
**_

* * *

YEEESSSSS!! It's done!! I hope you enjoyed the double chapter update!! --, 


	10. Color

**Title:** Color

**Summary:** White is boring. White is lifeless. White is plain. So how come someone like you who is a height deprived, rude, watermelon seed spitting, prodigy blessed with white hair? HitsuHina

**A/N:** YES!!! UPDATED!!! My schedule's a rather messed up one but I find myself wanting to write a new chapter every time I get the chance. --, Thank you very much for your patience I really appreciate it. Reviews help me a lot to push forward to writing more chapters and I really appreciate them. Thank you so much.

I promise to reply to all of you in the next chapter I'm in a rush right now, sorry. --,

**Disclaimer:** Look if I owned this I wouldn't be here writing this, this would actually happen in the series! But sadly I don't own so you don't sue okay?

* * *

Everything back at Karakura High School, and when I say everything it includes everyone and anything under the sun, are at the peak of their festivity spirits.

School festivals are the ultimate break from dreary homework, terror teachers and the boring home to school, school to home routine. Each class has the chance to show off their hidden talents and exhibit how extravagant they can be by coming up with all kinds of props and costumes for the school play competition, special themes and designs for the classroom booths and various decorations and prizes for the different games.

Yup everything is very festive alright.

Especially since the arrival of a group of transfer students who... er... are rather "ignorant" of the said activity and are very willing to go through the whole experience.

A certain raven haired girl whose hair is loosely tied in a ponytail took her time gazing at the different shades of paint laid out on her table. Her arms are crossed around her chest as she thought of a perfect color combination.

"Ne Hinamori-san what do you think?"

"Do you think we should add more bright colors?"

"How about some darker shades?"

Hinamori took a deep breath and smiled, "I'm sorry but I haven't thought about it yet. Just leave it here on my desk so I could think about it." The group of girls nodded in agreement as they left Hinamori to slump down on her seat. She took a deep breath as she thoughtfully mused of a perfect color combination.

Colors were enough to occupy her thoughts. Back at Soul Society where the colors were technically stereotyped colors because everything back there is strictly no-non-sense-business, she could count the dominant colors with her ten fingers or less. In short color was rather limited. It's been a long time since she attended/organized a festival and it really perked her spirits up.

Thinking over the right color combination is important. Like its different shades it can tell a lot about the mood or the emotion one likes to bring out. She fiddled with her hair loosely limping on her shoulder and smiled.

_Although black is a stereotype color it depends on the shade. I like my shade of black its not to dark and it's not to light it's just the right shade._ Her thoughts were completely cut off by the sudden screams that echoed in the classroom. She swore that she heard the glass window crack.

"WOULD EVERYBODY PIPE DOWN FOR A MINUTE?!" Self proclaimed chairman Kuchiki Rukia shouted at the top of her lungs with a foot on top of the teacher's table and one foot on the teacher's chair. No one objected when she became chairman everyone thought it was a pretty good idea except Ichigo who badly wanted to tie her down her chair.

_Rukia-san's dark black hair complements her real nicely. She's strong and domineering but she's really nice! _Hinamori smiled to herself as she glanced at a certain orange haired boy grunting in annoyance, _Ichigo-san's bleach orange hair has a nice shade. There's a strong side and at the same time a soft side just like two sides of a coin!_ Hinamori chuckled to herself as she looked at them back and forth. Combining their colors reminds her of a warm flame.

"Everyone go back to your assigned posts and do what you're supposed to do!! If we want everything to go as planned we should all work harder to get everything finished!" Everyone readily nodded in agreement.

"And exactly in what way are you working harder?" Ichigo muttered in annoyance as he raised a brow. Rukia turned her head towards him and glared. Ichigo felt a chill down his spine and cursed under his breath.

"Yumichika?"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"How's the rehearsal?"

Rukia assigned different people as head/chairman of different groups so managing the whole thing would be a lot easier. She assigned Yumichika as the director of the play they were having. Everybody wanted to go for a fairytale and they decided to twist the plot and put it on "crack". Ichigo winced visibly at the said topic and glared at Rukia.

Cinderella with cross dressers for the main cast.

"Practices are going along beautifully if I say so myself Kuchiki-san." Yumichika said in full glory. Hinamori _winced; Sometimes I wonder how Yumichika-san placed the hair on his eyebrows. It's perfect for a narcissist_! Hinamori chuckled inwardly and listened to the ongoing conversation.

"Exactly what part of the practice is going beautifully?!" Renji snapped as he stood up with his palms slamming on his desk. Given the chance he'd be tearing Yumichika to pieces by now.

"Oh, are you still pissed off by your role Abarai-san? The beautiful Cinderella for the lead role should have long hair regardless of its color! A princess is always elegant and beautiful with long hair!" Yumichika flaunted his hair as if its length has reached past his shoulders.

Renji clenched his fists and shut his eyes tight, "But why me of all people?! Why didn't you give the role to Ichigo?!" He roared as he pointed a finger to a slightly pissed Ichigo. He stood up and glared at him, "Because you're the perfect _girl _for the job!" He stressed the word girl loud enough for everyone to laugh about it.

Insulted Renji retorted back, "Then why don't you just where a wig?! I'm sure a long blond curly wig would fit you perfectly!!"

Ichigo snapped, "What kind of guy would make his hair grow longer than a girl's hair anyway? Wait a minute maybe you really wanted to be a girl?!"

"Don't you dare insult my hair!! Besides if I was a girl who in her right mind would have you for a prince?!!!!"

"Do YOU THINK I WOULD LIKE YOU FOR A PRINCESS?!"

"DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU FIT THE ROLE OF A PRINCE?!"

"DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M ENJOYING THIS?!"

"ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I AM?!"

While everyone watched the argument with bewildered and amused faces, Hinamori like a numbered few, sweat dropped. _Red is definitely the perfect shade for Abarai-kun. His temper is fiery and very hard to _control. She glanced at Renji and then at Ichigo who were ready to exchange _fists. _

_Having them go head to head is really troublesome._ Hinamori sighed as she watched Rukia smack their heads with a huge paper fan to shut them both up. "SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!! WILL YOU JUST GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER?!!!"

Ikkaku suddenly spoke up in a bored tone, "It's about time you guys shut up. You're too loud together. Why don't you just accept your roles so we can get everything over with?"

Ichigo and Renji popped a vein and turned to him, "EASY FOR YOU TO SAY BALDY!!"

The moment the magic words popped out of their mouths it was enough to drive Ikkaku up the wall, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING BALDIE?!"

Renji and Ichigo did not give in with such display of temper, "THEN YOU TAKE OUR ROLES!! IF YOU PLAY THE PRINCE YOU HAVE TO BE BALD AND, IF YOU PLAY THE PRINCESS..." Ichigo and Renji exchange mischievous grins, "YOU CAN FINALLY WEAR THE WIG OF YOUR CHOICE!! YOU'LL FINALLY HAVE HAIR!!"

Ikkaku was starting to look like Kenpachi already. No wonder he's in the 11th division.

"WHY YOU...!!!"

Rukia finally had it, "DAMN IT CUT IT OUT ALREADY!!!"

Oh dear...

Everyone started moving their chairs and tables at the back of the room hoping not to get involved at the ruckus. Who knows what those three can throw out the window? Make that four but, then again it would probably Rukia who'd throw all three of them out the window. Hinamori blinked, _If Ikkaku-san had hair it would definitely be red but, maybe it's because of his temper that he lost his hair... _Hinamori laughed sarcastically as she packed the cans of paint in a bag and left the room. She closed the room with a sigh. Their classroom has been really lively nowadays.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Hinamori winced at the familiarity of the voice. She turned to see Rangiku and Orihime watching Ishida in awe. It seems like they have been staying at the hallway all the time even before the ruckus inside the room started. Ishida brought out his desk and chair and was busy stitching costumes. She walked towards them and noted how Rangiku and Orihime's hair shimmered with the help of sunlight.

_Rangiku-san and Orihime-san's hair are long and wavy. The shade of their hair is slightly lighter than Ichigo-san's hair. It compliments how bubbly they are and how... _She looked up at them and compared them to one another. She smiled at the conclusion she came up with, _ditsy they are._

"Hello." Hinamori greeted cheerfully.

"Ah, Hinamori-chan! Come over here!" Rangiku waved enthusiastically as she pointed down at Ishida's handiwork.

"Ishida-kun is very skilled with his hands." Orihime commented as she watched his skillful hands pull the needle and insert it back to the cloth. Hinamori followed with her eyes and mused on how amusing it was to sew. It looked dull at first for it seemed like a dull routine of pulling the needle then inserting it to the cloth until you've stitched the desired length, pattern etc. Ishida didn't look like he was bothered by the Matsumoto and Orihime though.

_Blue is all over the place but no one seems to get tired of it… It's calm and mysterious and various ways just like Ishida-san!_ Hinamori smiled to herself as she watched Ishida along with Orihime and Rangiku. Everyone suddenly looked up when they heard the classroom door slide open as three people namely: Ichigo, Renji and Ikkaku, were brutally thrown out the hallway.

Rukia seemed pretty impressed at what she just did smirked rather devilishly. She turned to the direction of Ishida and her smirk turned into a smile, "Oh! Ishida are the costumes done yet?"

He nodded, "This is the last one, and I'm just putting the final details on the hemline." Rukia inspected the dress as she rubbed the cloth against her hands, "I'm really impressed Ishida the costumes are perfect!!" She turned to Hinamori, "How are the colors coming along?"

Hinamori winced, "That's right! I was supposed to paint the signs for the booths!"

Rukia chuckled, "Then get going already!" Hinamori bowed and excused herself when Rukia asked her, "Which reminds have you seen Hitsugaya?"

Hinamori blinked, come to think of it where is he? "I haven't seen Hitsugaya-kun either." Hinamori's thoughts suddenly turned blank and clear and all she could see was white.

Pure white.

_Hitsugaya-kun…  
_

* * *

_White…_

Alone in the art room which have been messed up with various sheets of paper, cans of paint, newspapers and random bits of trash, She tried to distract herself from her thoughts as she continued adding color to the empty sign. Sitting on top of the ladder she mindlessly mixed colors with her paintbrush and her hand started to wander aimlessly. She sighed.

_White…_

White has always been deemed as a pure color. It's holy and strangely radiant in a strange way. People are afraid to stain the color because a stain destroys the essence of white. It's so fragile like holding a figurine made out of glass. A color so pure that it demands so much respect and care.

But then again it's a stereotype color as well.

Her thoughts revolved on the mystery that is her Hitsugaya Toushiro.

_You're strong and independent and you're very reliable. People at Soul Society look up to you..._ She aimlessly stroke her brush on the sign then she dipped it in the can.

_You don't let you're height get in the way no matter how annoyed you are. You're wise beyond your years despite the fact that you are young. _She felt a strangely warm as she felt a twitch in her heart.

_You do reckless things because of me... You protected me even though you knew I was wrong all along... You almost died because of me... and now you're willing to share the pain with me no matter how much I've wounded you... Your kindness wounds me..._ She clutched her paintbrush so tightly she felt like she could break it. She felt a slight tinge of injustice, she felt that Hitsugaya deserved a better color. _ I just don't get it white is just... white is just..._

_White is boring. White is lifeless. White is plain. So how come someone like you who is a height deprived, rude, watermelon seed spitting, prodigy blessed with white hair?_ She puffed her cheeks and wondered how long will she be able to think of an answer to it.

_I feel like I'm just staining you... _She whispered as a small, pained smile graced her features.

"There you are!!!" Amira Mitsuhara exclaimed as her topaz eyes glinted with mischief as she flaunted her long blond hair. Her heels made clacking sounds as she entered the room trying to evade the paint that could stain on her heels. Hinamori grimaced and pretended she hadn't heard anything.

"Hinamori I know you heard me now look down at me while I'm talking to you!!" Amira demanded as she screamed at the top of her lungs while glaring at her. Hinamori turned to her slightly and gave a small smile, "Mitsuhara-san! What brings you here?" Hinamori mentally slapped herself, _I really don't need this now..._

"Where's my beloved Hitsugaya?! Where are you hiding him?"

She blinked, "I haven't seen him all day as well Mitsuhara-san."

A grunt, "Yeah right! For all I know you've been keeping him for yourself!! He's not yours for the taking you know!!" In annoyance Hinamori ignored her and continued painting instead. Insulted by her actions Amira thought of something to get back at her. She looked down and found ropes lying around the floor. She smirked as she picked up the rope and twirled it around the foot of the ladder. She looked up to see that Hinamori doesn't seem bothered and smiled. She slightly tugged the rope and set it up so that anyone who would enter would trip on the rope.

Amira left the room with a loud slamming of the door. Hinamori took a deep breath her eyes saddened as she was left once again with her thoughts. She decided to get down and take a break. As she busily packed the cans of paint she failed to hear the door opening. The ladder shook all of the sudden and Hinamori absently stepped backward.

Her eyes _widened, This is going to _hurt...

C-R-A-S-H

Everything went tumbling down with a large crash. The cans of paint are rolling over the floor with their lids flipped out. The ladder was out of place and hopefully it isn't ruined. Hinamori was expecting to land on the cold hard concrete but she felt nothing. She landed on something hard but strangely enough it wasn't cold.

It was warm.

Her eyes slowly cracked open to reveal that she landed on someone's warm and sturdy chest. Hazel eyes fully cracked open in realization when she found out who broke her fall. Hitsugaya Toushiro grimaced in pain with closed eyes unable to open them just yet.

Hinamori quickly used her left arm to support herself as she peered down on her childhood friend, "Hitsugaya-kun? Hitsugaya-kun??" There was a low grunt for a reply but he still didn't open his eyes. She sighed in relief. As she looked around her cans of paint were dripping and the floor and various sheets of paper was now tainted with paint. It was going to take sometime before all of his would be cleaned up. She blinked when she noted that her paintbrush was still in her hand and it was tainted red paint.

Jade eyes cracked open and made contact with warm hazel ones. His vision was a blur but it slowly cleared up and the vision of his childhood friend peering over him worriedly was something he had to take a mental image of. Her raven black hair curtained her cheeks and her small smile made his heart twitch.

What bothered him was a strange cold liquid flowing around his cheeks.

Her small smiled widened, and widened some more until it turned to gales of laughter.

He growled, "What's so funny?"

She raised her right hand to reveal the paintbrush with red paint on it. He winced finally realizing what the cold liquid was. In amusement Hinamori dropped the brush, bent down slightly and smudged the red paint on his cheeks. His heart twitched some more and he felt his cheeks burning.

"You know I've always wondered with you look like when you blush like that." She compared the smudged cheek to the other cheek and giggled, "I like the natural one better." He cursed under his breath _This is the thanks I get?_ He smirked. He'll get his revenge pretty soon. Unknown to her a pool of paint had settled on his right hand. Color doesn't matter anyway.

Its paint and, that's he's only concern right now.

He raised himself a little allowing only a few inches of space between them. Now it was her turn to blush and her heart started beating rapidly. He slowly raised his hand to her left cheek and smeared the cold liquid. Coincidentally the paint he smeared was red paint as well.

"You know I've also wondered about the same thing." He finished his statement with his usual smug smirk. Hinamori blinked several times before Hitsugaya realized what she was planning to do. She smiled and his eyes widened.

"Oh no you don't!!!"

But he was too late because Hinamori already escaped his grasp and picked up her paintbrush and the nearest can of paint and started splashing it around. Of course something like this would be very easy but the splashes of paint that came in various colors came flying like rain drops. Gales of laughter surrounded the room as they threw paint like they were snowballs.

Finally he was able to catch up with her and to stop her from getting anymore chances of attacking he lifted her up and smirked.

"I think we have enough colors already." He said as he smirked.

Hinamori pouted, "Hey that's unfair!" She blinked and realized that she got paint almost all over him. His shirt was a mix of red, orange, violet, yellow and other colors she couldn't distinguish because they were all smudged and mixed. His hair caught her eye for it had tinges of the different colors everywhere. It was supposed to look silly because it was in his hair but, something made her thoughts run.

All the colors mixed perfectly despite the fact that it was on his white hair.

"I'm not the only painting here you know." Hitsugaya pointed out. She was as colorful as he was although her hair had only few streaks of paint. Its been along time since they've had fun like this together. Although he won't say it out loud he appreciates her company and is very relieved to open up his emotions to her. His kindness is enough for her to lean on.

Black and White.

_Maybe I don't stain you after all... I compliment you and you do the same for me... _She finally realized why the height deprived, rude, watermelon seed spitting, prodigy was blessed with white hair.

Any color blends perfectly with white.

And any color fits him just fine.

_White is the presence of all colors..._

She bent down slowly and kissed him in the forehead. The shock was evident in his eyes but the smile was evident in his eyes.

"Shiro-chan," She whispered.

"Hm?" He asked looking up to her with a smile.

"You're a work of art."

* * *

Yes the end!!!! I hope the idea is written out just fine cause I kind of rushed this hehe... R & R please? --, 


	11. Hair

**Title:** Hair

**Summary:** "Hah! See that's how honest she thinks you are, now look what you've made her do." I glared at her and sighed, was that suppose to be a good thing?

**A/N:** I don't know what you think but in my opinion if you want an honest comment regarding things like your looks you should ask a guy. No matter how blunt it is at least they're honest. --,

**Tamashii-no-x-Renkinjutsu:** Thank you very much, I'm glad you like them. Don't worry I'll keep writing as long as ideas keep popping up on my head. --, Although you have to keep up with my update times though. --"

**x0xWritERx0x: **To think that I rushed "Colors" I'm happy you liked to fluff.Thank you for adding this to your favorites. --, I wrote an angsty Hitsu-Hina if your interested it's called "Before It's Too Late." --,

**ChaoticChild:** I'm flattered, to think that I rushed writing "Colors." hehehe Thank you so much for the R & R!

**FantasyInc.:** My inspiration comes out on a rather timely schedule haha. Thank you so much for the R & R. --,

**x.royal.momonessx:** I loved that line when I was writing it. Thank you so much for the R & R! --,

**OnePicecDude:** I'll keep writing as long as ideas keep popping out of my head. --, Thank you so much for the R & R! --,

**bottle-fairy:** I hope you're reading this chapter too. Thank you so much for the R & R! --,

**Benihime the Red Princess:** I'm so glad you liked this. I enjoyed writing the humor part I was actually thinking of writing a separate fic about it. Thank you so much for the R & R! --,

**Forthwo:** Thank you so much for the R & R! --,

**CallMeNicole:** Thank you so much for the R & R! About the sequel for "Before It's Too Late" I'm posting it separately I hope you'll like it. --,

I've updated now so please don't kill me. --" I accept request themes by the way jsut drop them on your reviews. --,

My first on a Hitsugaya POV.

**Disclaimer:** Look if I owned this I wouldn't be here writing this, this would actually happen in the series! But sadly I don't own so you don't sue okay?

* * *

Her petite chirpy figure came in to our division as usual. It's a morning habit of hers and although I've told her that she doesn't have to do it everyday she'd shrug and say she doesn't mind. And as a morning habit she'd bring something over like tea or coffee or, snacks like rice balls and watermelons. She's like a walking newspaper. She'd report the news she picks up on the way and after that she'd share some gossip with Matsumoto. Women.

Although today was strangely different, she had nothing in hand and she wasn't reporting anything at all like she used to. I paused from my paperwork to study her features. Hinamori's brows were furrowed in deep thought accompanied by the small frown on her face. As she walked in the room and sat on the couch the expression on her face remained the same. Matsumoto stood up from her paperwork to seat beside her and ask her what's wrong.

Hinamori looked up at her and the frown disappeared for a moment, "Nothing Rangiku-san, I was just wondering about something that's all."

Matsumoto seemed convinced, "I see. Would you like to talk about it?"

It was then that I noted something else that was strange about her today. She doesn't seem to notice though but from the moment she came in she has been absently twirling the stray strands of her hair with her fingers.

Since Matsumoto asked her what's wrong it's probably nothing too serious. I looked down on my paperwork and picked up from where I've left it.

"Have you always kept your hair that long?"

I knew it. It was nothing serious. Women.

Matsumoto thought about it for a while, "No, it was quite short when I was little. I guess I didn't mind when it grew a little longer. Why'd you ask?"

Hinamori tapped her chin with the fingers she used to twirl her hair, "Just curious. Um. Did you like it better short or long?"

"Hm… I don't know both suit me just fine."

"I see…"

I listened to the conversation as I continued my paperwork. I sighed inwardly; well they are women after all. It just seems so natural for them to talk about things regarding their looks. Although sometimes it sounds quite stupid when they get deep into the conversation and start talking about make-up, color, or fashion trends. It makes me wonder when would they be satisfied about how---

"Ne, what do you think Hitsugaya-kun?"

My trail of thought was suddenly shaken that I dropped the pen in my hand. I looked up from my paperwork and was faced by the eager stares of Matsumoto and Hinamori. I do not know what those stares are for so I simply raised a brow, "About what?"

Hinamori repeated the question for me, "Which one would you prefer, short hair or long hair?"

My brow remained raised as I ran the question through my head. How did I get dragged into their conversation? Was it obvious that I was quietly listening to them? I glanced at Matsumoto who was grinning mischievously. She's probably eager to find out how I can squirm my way out of the conversation. Out of curiosity I decided to pop the question.

I casually propped my chin on my palm, "Why the sudden talk about hair Hinamori?"

Looks like I caught her off guard as I watched the surprised expression on her face. She started twirling the stray strands of hair with her fingers again. I really think she's not aware that she's doing it.

"I just wanted to hear your opinion about it." She stated simply but she knows it's not enough to convince me. It looked like Matsumoto noticed and started to help Hinamori out, "We were just wondering what a man's opinion on the matter would be! Ne Hinamori-chan?" Hinamori quickly nodded and I mentally sighed in defeat.

Instead I pondered about the sudden talk of hair. From her actions the moment she entered I'm pretty sure that Hinamori's really bothered about it plus I'm really wondering why she keeps twirling her hair absently like she does now.

I know she's talking about her own hair even if she didn't point it out that way. I don't see anything wrong about it. In fact I like the way it contrasts with her personality. Dark, silky raven tresses for a petite and chirpy person like her.

Hm…

And so with that in mind I told her exactly what I thought about it.

I sorted the papers in my hand. I have to pay Ukitake a visit with my paperwork so I stood up and surprised them both but before I left the room I told Hinamori what was on my mind.

"If you're bored with your hair Momo then you should try cutting it short. I haven't seen you with short hair before and it might look good on you. Besides I'm tired of looking at your hair in a bun."

And with that I left the room.

------------

Matsumoto blinked several times after hearing her captain's statement then she snapped, "That was a little rude of taichou!! Don't think about it too much okay Hinamori-chan?"

Hinamori laughed which startled Matsumoto a little, "That's all right Rangiku-san, he's always been like that anyway." Matsumoto nodded. If you asked him to speak his mind he won't hold back and tell you exactly what's on his mind. If you want it that way then you should pardon his bluntness before anything else.

"I've heard people gossiping about it as well. I didn't it mind it at first and before I knew it, it really started to bother me. I've asked Abarai-kun and Kira-kun about it too. They were quite reluctant to answer but they told me anyway." Matsumoto chuckled. Of course they'd be honest about it! To both Renji and Kira, Hinamori was like a little sister to them and they sometimes overdo the "big brother" act. It's only natural for big brothers to give their opinion on the matter without offending her.

Her taichou's case is a different matter altogether. Maybe she should say something about his bluntness when he comes back.

There was a small pause and out of the blue Hinamori spoke up again.

"Shiro-chan is very honest isn't he?" Hinamori's statement momentarily blew Matsumoto's wits away. Hinamori stood up beaming, "I should get going Rangiku-san. See you!"

Matsumoto just shook her head and grinned.

A lecture on tactfulness sounds really good right now.

------------------------

"Ne Taichou! Has anyone told you how honest you are?"

I don't know how that question popped out of no where but since Matsumoto's asking it I simply arched a brow and scowled. "Definitely not from you."

She gave a mock pout which raised my annoyance, "How rude! But you know I won't term it as honesty, blunt is more like it."

I tapped my pen, "And where exactly is this conversation going to?"

She continued mocking me again, "Taichou, were you blunt or were you honest when you told Hinamori-chan that you're tired of seeing her hair in a bun?"

I rolled my eyes. What's the difference of being blunt and being honest? I paused. I just told Hinamori my opinion in the matter that's being honest right? So the way I said it is being blunt was that it? Okay, so Matsumoto's implying that I was being rude.

I sighed, "Do you want me to apologize?"

Matsumoto was laughing her heart out and it took all my willpower to stop myself from throwing my pen at her.

"You don't need to apologize! I was just making sure that you honestly meant what you said earlier!"

"And if I did?" No, really I did mean what I said earlier.

She stopped laughing and gave me a mischievous grin, "That's good then if my hunch is right about tomorrow then there'll be no regrets!" She slumped back on the coach with the mischievous grin still plastered on her face.

Hunch?

No regrets?

Even if I asked I know she won't give me a straight answer so who cares…

I didn't say anything wrong didn't I?

---------------

"Ohayo Rangiku-san!!! Shiro-chan!!!"

I heard the usual chirpy voice echo in the room. I was at the back making tea but Matsumoto's out front so she'll be able to greet her anyway.

"Ohayo Hinamo--- EH?!"

I came out with my cup of tea just in time to hear Matsumoto's strange morning greeting. I walked towards my table making sure that it doesn't spill on my paper work, "Oi Matsumoto what kind of greeting—"

"Hinamori-chan what happened to your hair?!"

I blinked. My cup stood on the table with a heavy "tack" and I eventually ended up spilling small drops of tea on my paperwork but that's not my concern right now. I looked up and wondered if I started my morning right.

Bun-Hair Girl as Yachiru would playfully call her is not Bun-Hair Girl anymore.

Simply because her hair's not long enough to fill the bun anymore.

Hinamori was beaming brightly with a tray of watermelon in hand. She placed it on the table and sat on the coach with Matsumoto. The smile on her face didn't fade as she picked a watermelon and started nibbling on it. Matsumoto followed her lead but the surprise wasn't erased.

"Did you cut it yourself?"

It sounded like a stupid question and I had to restrain my chuckle. Why would Hinamori cut her own hair? Besides if she would cut her on hair it wouldn't be that…

"Yes and I had fun doing it!" Hinamori answered as she took another bite of the watermelon.

Short…

What did she say?

"I found myself staring at the mirror with a pair of scissors in front of me. I wanted to play with my hair and try something else but before I knew it I took the scissors and chopped of the part of my hair which was enclosed in the bun." She portrayed what she _exactly_ did to her hair as she playfully moved her fingers like a pair of scissors. Matsumoto was dumbstrucked while I'm currently awestricken and I'm having a hard time keeping it to myself.

What possessed Hinamori to do something so rash?

"KAWAII!!!!" All of the sudden Matsumoto was squealing as she playfully flipped Hinamori's hair. Hinamori was very pleased with her work but now she's blushing at Matsumoto's comment. I stared at her.

Her hair's length was just below her ear. Although the method she used to cut her hair short was something idiotic, I have to admit that she did I really good job. I also noticed that she didn't cut off the stray strands of her she was playfully twirling with yesterday.

I wonder why.

I suddenly caught Matsumoto's gaze and she gave me that all-knowing-mischievous-grin of hers, "Hah! See that's how honest she thinks you are, now look what you've made her do." I glared at her and sighed, was that suppose to be a good thing?

A comment like that should be flattering but since it's coming from Matsumoto I think she's just using it to tease me. All of the sudden Matsumoto stood up and left saying something that she has some paperwork to pick up at Renji's place.

Yeah right. So much for lame excuses.

The moment she left I stood up and sat beside Hinamori on the coach. She suddenly fell silent and I could the tension wrapped all over her. I smirked, so the reason she cut her hair this short was because I told her so? I should keep that fact in mind for now it may come in handy someday.

My honesty that is.

She mocked a cough as she tried to put her thoughts together, "Well?"

I crossed my arms in front of me, "Well what?"

She mocked a cough again, "What do you think?" She turned to face me and I eyed the stray strands of hair tumbling in front of her eyes. I found myself turning to face her and my hands reached out to twirl the stray strands of hair with my fingers and her face was colored with an interesting shade of pink.

"I like it. I like it very much…"

Hm… Maybe I should give Matsumoto a lecture on honesty when she comes back.

* * *

Me thinks Hinamori should cut her hair short if ever she gets over her Aizen paranoia. --, R & R please and thank you oh so very much!! --,


	12. Serendipity

**Title:** Serendipity

**Summary:** "No matter what the circumstances are when I meet you I'd still end up doing the same thing anyway… I'll fall in love with you."

**A/N: **The very special Valentine update of mine which is very delayed (obviously). --" Either way it's something I fell in love with as the plot bunny jumps around and fires arrows around my head, and hopefully it's something you'll love reading too! --, It's on Hitsugaya's POV by the way. I suddenly have a strange fondness for it. --,

**aprilsierra:** Thanks a lot. I'm not really good with chaptered fics anyway hehe. --, Hope you'll like this.

**moonlight peach forest:** I'm pretty aware of that although change wouldn't be bad once in while don't you think? --, Thanks for reviewing.

**CallMeNicole: **Haha I get that a lot anyway thanks for reviewing. --,

**Tamashii-no-x-Renkinjutsu: **I'm glad you like the idea I enjoyed typing "Hair" since it was inspired from something I just did myself haha. Thanks for reviewing. --,

**FlareKnight:** You know I really hope she would whack her hair, her situation is quite miserable that she could use a change. Cutting your own hair isn't a disaster it's pretty fun actually since I've done it recently which led to the birth of the fanfic "Hair" haha. --, Thanks a lot for the review.

**p3paola:** Hey it's nice to hear from you again. Thanks for the review. --,

**cocoamint: **Thanks a lot, hope you'd like this. --,

**FantasyInc.:** I looked up on Kisa from Fruits Basket and yes the Hinamori's hair cut is something like that. --, Can't blame you for being paranoid hair makes you beautiful after all! hehe! --, Thanks for the review.

**Inubaki:** Hinamori is cute in the first place haha! Of course it would look just fine, Thanks for the review. --,

Just in case you would want to know "Hair" was inspired from me whacking my own hair short as well haha. --, Sorry about the really late update I'll try to make it up to you. --,

Dedicaiton: To my children. (No, I'm not a mother, they just call me their mom.) Ann, Shaila, Dhem, Ivy, and Kim. I love you. .

**Disclaimer:** Look if I owned this I wouldn't be here writing this, this would actually happen in the series! But sadly I don't own so you don't sue okay?

* * *

The first time you heard the story of how Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo met I swore you were spellbound. Your voice is chirpier than usual when you would tell me the story all over again no matter how many times you've told me. Your eyes would sparkle every time you marvel the meeting of a Shinigami and a living human being. You were living once before and so I asked you what is it with their meeting that fascinates you? 

We were sitting side by side by the porch doing nothing in particular. The wind played with the stray strands of your hair as I wait for your answer. Strangely your hazel eyes widened as they stare into my jade eyes. You looked away and your eyes softened as a small smile graced your features.

"The world is so small yet there are those who were destined to meet but haven't met yet… But its funny isn't it? How small meetings can be, and what they can do to your destiny…"

Silence enveloped us as I gained a new understanding of your strange fascination. You were always sentimental about the smallest of things. For what you just told me there is no reason to deem you as strange, you were just being sentimental.

"Ever wondered what would happen if we met under different circumstances?"

Now that's a strange thought. "If that's the case then how would we meet?"

You laughed and it echoes in my ears, "I don't know!"

It didn't occur to me that you would think about it and that we would be talking about it for the days that would follow…

------------

"If we were classmates do you think we'd get along easily?"

I was shuffling through paperwork on my desk and you were doing your own share of paperwork on another table in front of me. I tapped the table with my pen as I easily mouthed an answer.

"Probably not."

You paused and you looked at me as you raised a brow, "You think so?"

I tapped the table and looked down at the document I was holding, "What makes you think we will get along then?"

"Hm…" You dropped the stack of papers in your hand and you drowned in deep thought. I thought about the reply I gave you earlier and I'm sure about it. You don't need a genius to see that I'm the anti-social type and you're practically a walking sunshine. I'm staying at the backstage and people would be pushing you to the center stage. Common sense would tell you that we anti-social types would rather keep attention to ourselves than attract it.

You suddenly snapped your fingers and beamed, "I'll make sure we'd get along! You're not exactly a wallflower you know."

I smirked. A wallflower? Nice term. "Why would you want to approach me in the first place?" I know that you know I'd rather spend the rest of my time in solitude.

"I'd be curious about you then before I know it I'll be strangely…" You tapped a finger on your chin as you thought of the right word, "attracted to you."

"How come?"

You shrugged, "Sixth sense I guess…" You glanced at me momentarily and I felt a strange warmth in your hazel eyes, "I'm attracted to lonely people."

I guess that's why rays of sunshine exist… to reach out to the darkest corners.

------------

"Is black your favorite color?" You asked me out of the blue as you playfully sipped your ice tea from a straw. We're at a cake shop conveniently built in the middle of the park.

Yes, the park.

Do you even realize how bewildered I am on how you managed to drag me out of Soul Society just because you wanted a change of pace? Your mischievousness is an amazing convincing tool that would forever remain a mystery to me. In the ruckus of dragging me out of my office I accidentally brought my pen with me. You asked me a question, unaware that I was scribbling on the table napkins out of boredom.

I was paying attention to you though, "I don't have a favorite color."

You frowned, "But you always wear black don't you consider it as a favorite color?"

I shook my head, "Black is conventional. Plus mixing and matching colors are a hassle." I should know. I've seen you gone through it lots of times; it's also the reason why you took your time changing before you dragged me here with you. "How about you then?"

"Me?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"It depends I guess." You pointed something somewhere at the horizon as I dropped my pen on the table. So that's what you were staring at. A painter not far from our seats was concentrated on putting the park's scenery into the canvas.

"It's amazing how he could get the hues and shades perfectly don't you think?"

As I pushed the table napkin in front of her I allowed myself to smile. You blinked as you looked down at it and stared at it in awe. Yes, I sketched you as you stared intently at the painter and I'm pretty proud of my handiwork. I think I captured the intent look in your eyes perfectly.

"Oh wow…" You picked it up with your dainty hands and stared at it with admiration, "You're amazing!!"

Yeah I know that. "I can color it for you if you want me to." You nodded eagerly and continued absorbing every detail of the sketch.

Coloring won't be so hard.

Now if only I can capture the cute pink hue blooming around your cheeks.

------------

"Can I ask you what it was like?"

"What was?"

"Being… imprisoned."

I don't know why I asked and I hope you don't find it strange. You've gone through a lot just to make it through your ordeal. You took your time and now that I look at you it seems as if nothing happened. I do acknowledge that your scars still exist, emotionally, physically and psychologically. You just don't talk about it or, maybe you don't want to.

The weather is gloomy. We're just seated face to face with our steaming cups of green tea. With my chin rested on my palm I watch the rain pour down from the small and only window of my office. I know you're staring at me but if you don't want to answer my question I could always shift the topic.

You raised a finger and you started tracing the rim of your tea cup, "It's dreary that's for sure. The silence is deafening and you could hardly tell night from day." You picked your cup, took a sip and sighed, "It's like time stopped but only for you."

A pang of guilt bit me. I'm part to blame. "I'm sorry."

You blinked and then I heard your laughter which made me glance at you, "What's so funny?" I knew this was going to be embarrassing!

"I'm not mad at you or anything! I perfectly understand why I had to stay there anyway. Although me escaping was quite irrational on my part now wasn't it?"

Irrational?! You almost gave me a heart attack! I grumbled, "I guess."

You smiled, "You know if you were a prison guard staying behind bars wouldn't be so bad."

"How come?"

"Because you're nice."

"Don't forget boring, stoic and emotionless…" No, Seriously how would I make a good prison guard?

You laughed again as you took another sip, "That's not it silly!"

"It's because you listen. Sure you have your doubts about certain things but any miserable person would want someone to listen to them. Its one thing prisoners didn't have when they were at the outside world. They would appreciate it."

I didn't say anything and I finally decided to take a sip from my cup.

"I know I would."

Idiot. Of course I'd listen.

You've always done that for me…

Of course I'd do the same for you…

------------

"How would our meeting go if we met on a day like today?"

You mean today as in Valentine's Day?

I picked up random papers form my table and arranged them in a folder, "Then it would probably be a very busy one like today." Which by the way I regret to inform to you that we have a conveniently arranged captain's meeting which would probably drag on for hours that I cannot count on both hands. I've got a few minutes left and I'm pretty sure you know about the meeting. I really hope you do because I don't like being a bearer of bad news.

You gave me a small smile, "Awful timing huh?"

I stared at you as arrange the last batch of papers, "Actually no, I do have a small favor for you if you don't mind."

"Sure what is it?"

"Go back to your room."

------------

You know when you told me to go back to my room I didn't know how to react. Well you did say it was a favor and not a command but still… I couldn't help but sigh as I walked back to my room. I found the usual stack of chocolates neatly piled up in the corner of my room. It's very nice of them to pile it that way. Mental note to self: Send out thank you letters.

Then there it was sticking out in the middle of the chocolate stacks was a strange white cloth poking out with a pink carnation on it. It looked like a flag saying "I surrender" in the middle of the chocolate pile. I smiled as I knelt down in front of the pile. There was a note stuck to the carnation.

"_Do me a favor and pull me out."_

I noticed that there was something underneath the white cloth and so slowly I pulled it out and with it a letter dropped to my lap. I took out the cloth and it revealed a portrait…

It was a portrait of the day I brought you to the park!

Too shocked to say anything I slowly placed the portrait down and read your letter.

_Thanks for doing me a favor it really helped._

_Remember the day when we talked about meeting under different circumstances? It's funny how we ended up talking about it in the days to come… I guess it's because you're always sentimental about the smallest of things. It made me realize how much you really mean to me…_

_If we ended up as classmates I'd end up attracted to you because of your endless concern which doesn't need a reason. I have sixth sense too you know… I'm attracted to you._

_If I ended up as painter I wouldn't run out of ideas if you'd volunteer to be my subject. Have you seen the shade of pink blooming around your cheeks? I'm very proud of my handiwork if you ask me I think I've captured it perfectly._

_If I ended up meeting you as a prisoner I'd do anything to get you of prison… One thing's for sure I know you don't deserve to be there. I'd even switch places with you. But if the time comes that someone would try to take you away from me (again) I swear I'll lock you in prison and be your personal prison guard even if it kills me._

_There are many strange incidences on how we could meet but either way…_

_No matter what the circumstances are when I meet you I'd still end up doing the same thing anyway… I'll fall in love with you._

_P.S: If you still consider midnight as part of Valentine's Day then would you consider going out with me?_

I looked up at my wall clock.

Well what do you know? Five minutes to midnight.

I can wait.

* * *

And there goes the love. . Happy Valentines Everyone. R & R please & thank you. --, 


	13. Back

**Back**

**Summary:**

Because the truth doesn't necessarily dictate that you have to take it on face to face.

**A/N:** After a very horrid case of writers block I have finally returned!! XD Anyway enough blabbering get on with reading the update. I've also done some updates with my other fics so if you've read them do drop by.

I feel like writing something "Beautifully Painful" recently so I hope I grasped the idea. It's probably because Hinamori hasn't even showed up yet in either manga or anime. T . T It's so pitiful that it's annoying. A little hint of her existence wouldn't hurt. Well she was faintly mentioned in the movie (The Diamond Dust Rebellion). But still. *sighs*

Thanks a lot and congratulations to those who've put up with the waiting. Seriously, I mean it you guys make me really happy. X) School's up again I promise to reply to all of you on the next chapter. X) Can't thank you guys enough.

Special Dedication to: Odinkylicious – teddy bear!! Haha salamat sa iyong masugid na pagtiyaga sa pagabasa at pagreview ng lahat ng aking chapters. X) di mo na kelangan magreview sa mga sumusunod na chapter promise. X)

**Disclaimer:** Look if I owned this I wouldn't be here writing this, this would actually happen in the series! But sadly I don't own so you don't sue okay?

As I walked through the hallway of the 4th Division listening to the echoes of my footsteps I'm vaguely reminded of a hospital.

I was human before after all. My memories are a little hazy but I remember being in one once. White-washed tiles with the same dullness plastered through the walls, not to mention the strong ever retaining smell of antiseptics. They don't only cling to your nose to also stick to your clothes. The worst part would be the pale, tasteless and lifeless hospital cooking.

Not very encouraging nor uplifting for the sick and dying.

This is why I'd pick the 4th Division over a hospital any day any time.

Although the 4th Division doesn't have much perks to boost its ego though.

Unlike the hospital the flooring is made out of wooden tiles which would creak upon landing of your foot and if you're lucky you could actually kick one out of place. All the structures standing on Soul Society have the same generic paint coated all over its walls and that includes the insides of the structures. In place of the antiseptic smell of hospitals the 4th Division has the characteristic smell of damp pine wood, probably due to aging.

The hospital and the 4th Division has nice contrasts if I may add. Hospital staff is always in white and the 4th Division staff is always in black with an exception of Unohana-taichou of course.

I've strayed from the topic?

Oh, you mean why am I walking through the hallway of the 4th Division at a rather unholy hour?

Midnight to be exact, way past visiting hours.

This is a special exception which Unohana-taichou herself has granted to me. Although I think I haven't thanked her enough, in fact I haven't thought of a proper way to, she'd always smile at me and say, "It'll do you both some good."

I'm not so sure of that though… Until now…

I've reached my destination. It's the last room of the hallway. I slid the door open and I was slightly blinded by the beams of moonlight crawling across the room. The room in itself is rather plain with only a bed, the bedside table and a closet to decorate the four corners of the room. My jade eyes strayed to the bed to see that she wasn't there. I'm not surprised. There's another door that has been left open and it leads straight out to the veranda. I closed the door behind me and went across the room and out to the veranda.

The veranda to her room is rather special. The floor and its railings are made out of grayish-white marble. It's semi-circular in form and it's wide but not exactly spacious. It's open to everything outside. It embraces the crawling beams of moonlight, the stray maple leaves, the dancing sakura petals, the cool blowing wind and most of all…

It embraces her broken form as it sits in the center of the cold marble railings.

She's only, much to my chagrin, in her white sleeping robes to give her warmth. With my usual visits I've also made it a habit of grabbing the blanket on her bed before announcing my presence to her.

I sighed, "Either you're doing this on purpose or you're really just stubborn."

There was no reply but I noted the slight movement of her shoulders.

I know what you're thinking and sadly for you it's not happening.

For the countless, numerous, tireless, times I've come to visit,

Hinamori has never turned to face me.

_**Not even once.**_

I could only sigh in frustration as I walked towards her. My eyes could only focus on her back and the stray strands of flowing raven hair. I've gotten so used to staring at her back that I'm afraid that I'll even forget what she looks like. Every once in a while I'd pick a random memory from the depths of my brain just so I could picture what her face would look like. How her hazel eyes would widen when I come up with an unexpected insult, how her nose would twitch in annoyance, how the corners of her lips would curl when she's delighted… Yeah I've pretty much have every facial expression of hers tucked in the depths of my brain.

Imagination is an amazing thing but I'd prefer reality thank you very much.

I stretched out my arms as I draped the thick blanket from behind her. I'd let go as quickly as I could so I could avoid touching her accidentally. As I allow her tiny hands to do the rest of the draping for me, my back faces against her and I'd lean against it. For your information I've grown a head taller than her. So whenever I lean she leans back and her head neatly rests over mine.

"You're height doesn't really register to me."

I crossed my arms, "Really? Maybe if you'd stand every time I come here reality would give you a good bite."

"Always so rude."

"The height thing is getting really old so get used to it already."

She chuckles faintly and I could hear faint noises of the blanket rubbing against each other. Her small hands are fidgeting with it again as always. "Isn't it tiring to stand just so I can lean on you?"

I could only sigh…

I've really had it with this ridiculous state of affairs…

She couldn't say it a little louder than she intends it to be because she isn't using the right words.

_Isn't it tiring to watch over me?_

I've been wondering… What exactly are the words you'd want to hear from me? You're not actually asking me, no you're practically begging me, to be fed up with you and hurt you. If that were the case then honestly I'd be hurt. Who do you think I am anyway? Exactly how long have you known me? I'm starting to wonder just how much trust you've put into me for the years I've known you.

I'm laughing deep inside and it's pitiful.

"Don't you get tired of asking the same question?"

"I don't know… I thought it would be fun to hear your answers differently."

"Well are you having fun?"

"You're no fun. You'd always give me a straight answer."

"Are you tired of hearing it then?"

"I thought I would. Surprisingly I'm not."

"Oh."

Yeah, oh. I paused.

"Then try asking a different question."

Silence came in the form of the gentle breeze that carries a random number of sakura petals and maple leaves. They're dancing and twirling without a care in the world and the sparkle of the moonlight serves like a spotlight for a stage-less performance. This performance is not helping me keep my sanity in tack at all. It's beautiful but I feel so sour it's painful. I'm resisting the urge to pull out every strand of my hair… Yes it's this hard… It's been this hard… And I think it would always be…

"Why don't you ask me a question Shiro-chan?"

The winds blew fiercer and I was forced to raise my head a little. My jade orbs widened in shock.

This chance could very well cause my pitfall. I don't need to choose my words carefully. In fact it would just roll of my tongue the moment you allow me to. But these words are like the keys to the chains I kept building up to bound me and keep my sanity. I've really had enough of this ridiculous state of affairs. If this chance will cause my pitfall then I'd struggle to keep myself from falling.

I only have one question.

You were probably aware of it all along.

"Why won't you face me, Momo?"

The wind blew harder and there were more sakura petals and maple leaves gathered to perform in the climax of the performance. Even the faint sparkles of the moonlight started to look like drops of rain dancing alongside them.

I'm reminded of a story I've read when I was in the human world. They called it Greek mythology and it was about a man named Cupid and a woman named Psyche. Psyche was a woman whose beauty doesn't deserve any man. Cupid was a god who was supposed to marry Psyche to the vilest creature on earth but he failed and fell in love with her instead. Psyche was whisked to Cupid's castle with Cupid agreeing to marry her with the condition that she mustn't try to find out who he was. She mustn't see his face.

I'm currently placed in that woman's shoes.

Foolish woman meet foolish man…

Well at least I asked.

And a blanket got thrown over my head.

"H-Hey what was that f—"

"How do you want me to face you?"

I stood my ground, grabbed the blanket and tossed it on the floor. The weight of her back was lifted from me and I don't need to look back to see that she's standing on top of the cold marble railings with her hands fondly outstretched behind her back. Her dark raven hair contrasted heavily against the performance that continues despite it being stage-less.

"What do you mean how?"

You… you don't honestly believe that I haven't forgiven you do you?...

"You can't forgive me just like that… It's too simple…"

I've had enough of this ridiculous state of affairs.

What would you have wanted me to do then? Do you want me to pass judgment as coldly as anybody on the higher-ups of Seireitei? You want me to treat you like a total stranger, like I've never met you at all? You're expecting me to live up to the same nature as Hyourinmaru? Honestly who do you think I really am?

Why won't you face me?

"Why do we always have to make things complicated?"

"What?"

"You've apologized to me. Isn't that enough for you? What else would you have wanted me to do?"

She shifted her weight from one foot to another and I heard her took a deep breath.

"I want you to hate me… To judge me like everybody else did. It would be so much easier because hating me is given for what I've done. But everyone did the opposite of what I was expecting to happen. People stayed by my side… You most of all…" She's crying. I don't know but I could tell. Her voice is starting to give her away.

"You have every reason, every right to judge me, ignore me, throw me away and hate me! Everything fits and falls together but you ignored it, you denied it, you stopped it!" That's the first time she gave me more than just one sentence and surprisingly it's taking a toll on her body as she heaves a deep breath. At that moment I suppose she's screaming at the top of her lungs. I'll let her. This must be the silence she keeps withdrawn all the time. This is her chance not mine.

"I'm a sorry excuse for a childhood friend!! I blindly moved and spoke according to what I felt was right! You faced your sword against me but you didn't dare make a move to injure me, instead all you did was defend yourself like you were saving me from me!" Another pause for her to catch her breath.

"I have _**betrayed**_ you! Wasn't that enough a reason to act like you didn't know I existed?! My apology won't suffice!"

"Then… are you telling me that you were prepared to be hated?"

I've really had enough of this ridiculous state of affairs.

"Are you, in all honesty, prepared to be hated by me of all people? I think you're not and well guess what? I can't."

Her weight shifted from one foot to another.

"Why?"

"Because you can't stand to be hated. You can't take it. You know that as much as I do."

I sense sarcasm, "I have every right to be."

"As do I plus the fact that we choose who we hate."

"I hate you."

You don't mean it. I know you don't.

"That doesn't change my choice."

Don't expect me to throw back the same thing at you.

You know I won't mean it as well.

Because if I do throw back the same words at you, you'd delude yourself into believing that what I said is true.

There was a heavy "thud" and I can only deduce that you are down on your knees and miraculously still on top of the cold marble railings. Her breath sounded ragged probably from stopping herself from crying out loud. I don't remember telling you that you can't do that… well behind me.

"Why you?"

"Why you too."

I let out a low laugh and surprisingly she gave out a rather hoarse chuckle.

I took a deep breath and step back a few steps just enough for her back to lean on mine. She doesn't lean back and that's fine.

"You know that I'm not good with complicated stuff. What do you really want to hear from me anyway?"

"That my apology isn't enough for you to forgive me."

I heaved a long sigh, "That again?"

She didn't answer and I really have to end this, "How many kinds of "sorry" do you think exist anyway? There isn't a different "sorry" for each situation. Whether it was as simple as bumping into each other or a case as complicated as ours there's only one word that comes up for it. If time is what you need then by all means take all the time you need."

You know I'd wait.

"If we hated you like you wanted us to you'd be a hopeless cause without any twinkle of salvation at all. You're broken and falling apart as it is. Adding salt to your injury won't bring our Hinamori back. Not forgiving you won't bring my Momo back either…"

I felt a huge lump on my throat and swallowing made to lump larger.

"Face me Momo. Please don't be afraid to face me. Because I honestly don't want to forget what you look like."

"You… forgot?"

"You're making me."

"Always so rude."

The performance of the dancing sakura petals, the maple leaves and the twinkling of the moonlight is seemingly coming to a close. I could only see a petal or two and a lone leaf giving a more solemn feel compared to the huge number that was dancing and swirling around earlier.

"You can look now."

I didn't have to think twice to look back. I didn't even sense her movements.

What do you want me to say this time anyway? The sight of her in front of me now stays true to the random memories of her hidden in the deepest part of my brain. It's just she looks so solemn right now. I couldn't tell if it comes from the scenery around us, our bouts of honesty that wore of her exhaustion or maybe… just maybe…

It's because of me.

Her frail and slender arms slowly reached out for me and her hands meet at the back of my neck. I had to move a few steps forward just to make sure she doesn't fall. Her head rests on my shoulder and I honestly forgot how intoxicating the smell of peaches was.

She murmured against my shoulder, "Well? How do I look?"

"You… You look like…" What am I supposed to say anyway?

She lifted her head, "Like a dishcloth?" She suggested with a rather pathetic look in her hazel eyes and small playful smile.

A curious brow was raised but the chuckle wasn't disregarded, "A dishcloth?"

"I feel like limping all of the sudden and hanging on to you had been very hard to resist."

I found my arms wrapping around her slender waist as I buried my face in her hair.

"Then tell me my beloved dishcloth, what am I then?"

Her voice made her answer feel like it's the most obvious thing.

"You're my place to be."

The "dishcloth" idea came from Eva Ibbotson's book, "A Countess below Stairs." It was an amusing idea and it depicted the feeling of "giving in" (the weak and limping part), and the word dishcloth brings in the idea of what used, abused and set aside… I've been rumbling too much lately. - -"

I'd appreciate you're insights on it though hehe. R&R and as always Thanks a Lot. ;)


End file.
